Fly
by Madaboutagirl
Summary: This AZ-centric fic is loosely based on S 12B and will run in and out of canon. NOT CALZONA! Arizona, the serial dater, is back in action and now Callie can't go anywhere without running into her ex-wife on yet another date... Characters belong to Shondaland, the story is mostly mine. (The title is based on the song Fly by Avril Lavigne)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: NOT CALZONA! Please don't read this if you are a diehard Calzona fan, I've all but given up on them. I'm warning you that this is the final break up that we all need so that we can move on...**_

* * *

"How do I look?" Arizona asks twirling as she enters the room, "Do I look hot?"

"Uh, yeah you look great but we're running late," Richard says heading for the door.

"Arizona, you look beautiful," Andrew says smiling at her as he holds out her coat for her.

"Thanks," she says glancing at him fondly. "Andrew do you have plans tonight?" she asks "You're looking pretty hot yourself," she adds playfully.

"Not really, maybe," he mumbles, dying to tell her who he's seeing but wanting to respect Maggie's privacy, he hasn't.

"Well you have fun tonight DeLuca," Webber says winking at the younger man as he follows Arizona out the door.

"Did he tell you who he's seeing?" Arizona asks when they get in the car.

"No," Webber says turning to her, "Don't you know?" he asks.

"No, he's very secretive. She's come over a few times, but it's always after I've gone to bed and she leaves before I get up, "Oh, I wonder if she's married? Maybe I should have a talk with him," she wonders out loud.

"He said that she works at the hospital, so maybe they're just trying to avoid having to sign a relationship contract," Webber points out.

"Oh, I forgot about that, do we still require it?" Arizona asks casually.

"Yes, but it would seem that Bailey's not as strict with it as Hunt was," Webber comments.

"Hmm, that's odd though. I would have thought Bailey would be worse than Hunt on that subject," Arizona points out. She can't help but wonder if Callie and Penny have signed one. Of course they have, she reminds herself, Callie and I are the reason for the contract.

Noting that the blonde makes a good point, Webber makes a mental note to ask Bailey about it tomorrow. But now he decides to change the subject, "So what's the plan for tonight?" he asks.

"I went out with Jennifer, the one with the glasses, and it was okay. I didn't call her afterward so I'm kind of hoping she's not here tonight," Arizona grimaces.

"What about the one that smelled so good last week, Ashley, did you see her this weekend?" He asks.

"Oh yeah, she has an artisanal soap business, we had lunch on Friday, but she went to Portland for the weekend. I probably should have called her to see if she was coming out tonight, oops," Arizona says laughing tightly.

"So if she's here, you want me to stay or go?" he asks.

"Um, I'm not sure," she says, "But I'll let you know."

"Okay, so if you mention your early surgery tomorrow, then it means you want to bail and if you mention mine, then I should bail," he clarifies.

"Yes, that's worked well so far, let's not change it up now," she remarks.

* * *

"So how did it go last night with Shelly?" Webber asks Arizona as they walk away from an ER patient. "I thought for sure that you would have picked Maria in the crop top, she seemed way smarter."

"It was fine, Shelly was fine," Arizona says as she enters the tests into the computer for their patient.

"Fine?" Webber asks.

"Yeah, fine." Arizona repeats with a shrug before walking away.

* * *

An hour later the two surgeons awaiting for the patient's scans when Richard can't help but ask again.

"Robbins we've been at this for a while now. And I've facilitated introductions to at least a dozen women for you by now and I'm invested in this project, so if the results that we're getting are just 'fine' then we need to change things up because you deserve much more than just 'fine'," he remarks.

"Richard, it was better than fine," she admits.

"Okay then," he says expectantly waiting for details.

"Oh no, you don't want to hear this," she says shaking her head no.

"Feedback is crucial to the process," he replies and again looks at her expectantly.

"Okay, okay, it was way better than fine. Shelly is in Real Estate and an insanely good kisser and she really knows her way around the neighborhood," Arizona says laughing and raising an eyebrow.

"Oh good, so where did you two go?" he asks eagerly leaning forward in the chair.

"Oh we went everywhere, if you know what I'm saying," she laughs again. "We explored the hills and the low country, all around…"

"Ah, oh wow, I uh, didn't mean that much detail," Richard replies grimacing and pushing away from the desk she's leaning on.

"Uh, oh my god, Richard, sorry, that was, you asked! I'm sorry though," she says slightly mortified at his embarrassment.

"No, no I asked," he says admitting his mistake.

"Scans are up," DeLuca says entering the room and plopping down onto the couch. "And Dr Webber I have filed the intern exams and checked on all your post ops. Oh and the dry cleaner got the stain out of your purple sweater, it's hanging in your office."

"Thanks DeLuca," he says turning around as Arizona pulls up the scan. "Appendicitis," they say in unison.

* * *

"The camera scope seems jittery," Arizona remarks as she looks at the enlarged appendix to make the first cut.

"Hold it steady DeLuca," Webber barks, then under his breath he scoffs, "And she thinks he has good hands..."

"What was that sir?" DeLuca asks.

Ignoring the intern and Webber turns to the blonde surgeon, "Robbins, so the weekend is coming up and you don't have Sofia, so what's the plan?" he asks.

"No, she was fun, but a little crazy and we sort of clicked, but we didn't really click, click." Arizona explains. "But I do have a date with Nadia, the one with the hoop earrings, tonight and then Saturday is Ashley, artisanal soap. She always smells like lilacs."

"Robbins, do you even like lilacs?" Webber asks.

"Everyone likes lilacs, Richard. They smell soft and light, quite pleasant," Arizona remarks.

"Hmm," he considers her response for a moment. "Wait, how many women are you actually seeing right now?" Webber asks.

The blonde laughs nervously, "Not that many, right DeLuca?"

"Oh I don't know," he replies cautiously looking at the blonde, "who's counting?" he quips.

Arizona laughs nervously and glances over at Webber, "how would he know, he's never there. Always off having sex with his secret lover," she teases. "She must be something, at least she has her own place, DeLuca practically lives there."

"Uh, no that's not true," DeLuca protests.

"Are you kidding, you're always sneaking in and out of the house at all hours and that one time she stayed over, well I thought he was killing her in there. She's a screamer!" Arizona kids.

"Stop it, can we please focus on the lower appendix right now," Richard barks sharply.

Arizona looks over at DeLuca curiously as to what's going on between him and Webber.

* * *

"Okay DeLuca spill it, what's going on? Why is Webber freaking out about your sex life?" Arizona asks when she corners him in the scrub room after the procedure.

"Uh, I don't know… maybe he's jealous?" Andrew replies, then realizing that would make him jealous of the intern having sex with his daughter, "Uh not jealous, uh…" he stammers but now Arizona gets it.

"It's Pierce? Oh my god, your secret lover is Maggie Pierce? She's Richard's daughter you idiot! Why would you tell him about having sex with his daughter?" She exclaims.

"I didn't know! She told me she was from Boston, I had no idea that he was her father," DeLuca explains.

"Oh this is bad, really bad," she remarks shaking her head. "It really sucks to be you right now."

* * *

Walking into the restaurant Arizona immediately recognizes her date and smiles, then looks over to who she's talking too and her face falls. What the hell is Callie doing here?

"Arizona, you look gorgeous," Nadia says crossing the small foyer to greet her.

"Thank you and wow, you look beautiful tonight as well," Arizona replies, lightly kissing the woman's cheek and following her back over to the bench.

"Oh Arizona, this is Callie she's a surgeon too," Nadia says introducing them.

"Yeah, I know. Hello Calliope," Arizona says awkwardly.

"You two know each other?" Nadia asks looking from one woman to the other.

"Arizona is my ex-wife," Callie replies as Penny enters the restaurant. "Excuse me, there's my girlfriend."

Watching Callie go over to greet Penny, Arizona turns to motion to the bar, "Maybe we should get a drink while we wait?" she asks.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, I had no idea," Nadia says apologizing. "She was so nice and easy to talk to. What are the odds?"

"Well, I only have one ex-wife," Arizona remarks motioning to the bartender. "I'll have a Macallan 15 neat," then turning to Nadia she asks, "Pinot Noir?"

The other woman nods yes, so Arizona picks one off the wine list quickly for her.

* * *

Over at Callie and Penny's table, Callie is distractedly watching Arizona drink her scotch at the bar.

"She's on a date Callie. You need to get over it," Penny says impatiently.

"Is that the same woman that you saw her with last week?" Callie asks.

Sighing, Penny resigns herself to this discussion. "Callie, no it's not. She was with a blonde last week. She's single and she's dating. It's perfectly normal," she reminds her.

"She did this before we met. She dated lots of women. Even after our first date, she was still dating a woman named Julie, I think." Callie replies.

"As long as you both knew that she was dating the other, then there's really nothing wrong with dating more than person, you know that right?" Penny asks.

Callie looks over at her girlfriend and sighs, "Yes, I know that. Look, I'm sorry. It's just been almost three years and this is the first time that I've run into her out with someone else, okay?"

"Okay, but can you please stop obsessing over it now?" Penny asks.

"Yes, of course," Callie replies. "So how was Meredith today?"

"We lost our patient," Penny says looking down into her glass of wine. She really doesn't care for wine, but Callie always gets a bottle so she feels like it would be weird to order something else.

"Uh, sorry," Callie says sincerely, although she can't seem to stop fidgeting with the napkin in her lap.

"And I did have to work with Shepherd today; she wasn't totally horrible to me, so that's progress, maybe," Penny says brightening up a bit.

"What case were you working on with Shepherd?" Callie asks.

"It was a patient from Meredith's first day as an intern, her first case and apparently, it was Derek's patient," Penny explains.

"Oh wow, but why was Meredith involved, was it a general surgery case or neuro?" Callie asks confused.

"It was neuro all the way, she had an aneurysm," Penny replies. "Meredith just wanted to follow the case, since it was literally her first patient."

"Oh, yeah. You're first patient really sticks with you," Callie remarks, glancing over to see where the hostess seats Arizona and Nadia.

Penny follows her line of sight and realizes that Arizona is being seated at a table behind her to the left. "Trade me seats," Penny says her cheeks flushing red as she is getting annoyed with the situation. "Callie trade me seats or I'm leaving," she adds.

"I'm going to the restroom, just trade seats while I'm gone, okay?" Callie says standing up and leaving the table.

"Your ex looks angry," Nadia comments as she watches Callie storm off to the bathroom.

"Yeah, this is the first time that we've run into each other since the divorce," Arizona explains.

"Wait, I thought that you've been divorced for two years," Nadia remarks.

"We have, but I was in a surgical fellowship when we first separated and it was quite intense the first year or two, so I didn't really go out much, or at all," Arizona admits.

"Wait, how long were the two of you together?" Nadia asks.

"About six years," Arizona replies.

"You haven't dated in almost ten years?" Nadia asks quickly doing the math in her head.

"Uh, yeah that sounds about right," Arizona replies downing the rest of her scotch and motioning to the server to bring her another one.

"Arizona, are you sure that you're alright?" Nadia asks looking at the blonde carefully as she realizes that she's had three drinks already and just asked for a fourth one. "Maybe we should go somewhere else, you seem stressed."

"I'm sorry Nadia, you're right I am. I didn't realize how much seeing them together would bother me. If you don't mind, I'll just get the check and we can go somewhere else," Arizona replies.

Callie comes back from the restroom and immediately notices that Arizona's table is empty. She quickly glances around the room, but she's gone. Then she notices Penny watching her and she smiles at the redhead as she heads back to the table. "They left, problem solved," Callie remarks as she sits down.

"The fact that the two of you cannot run into each other in a restaurant and not flip out after being divorced for two years is a problem," Penny points out angrily.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I've made the most of my day off so here is the next chapter!**_

* * *

"Thank you, switching restaurants was a great idea," Arizona replies looking over at Nadia and smiling softly. Their evening definitely improved once they got out from under Callie's glare and Arizona could focus on the date.

"Well, I just wanted to have you all to myself," she says quirking an eyebrow and flirting with the blonde. Actually Nadia realized that she needed to take control of the evening or it would be a total bust.

"I love Cicchetti, I just didn't realize they had another restaurant," Arizona explains, "So it seems like they know you here, do you come here often?" she asks.

"My ex was the sous chef here, she helped open this place," Nadia explains. "And we bought a condo nearby, but just when everything started to really fall into place here, she landed a spot on a restaurant reality show and moved to LA for six months, then she just never came back."

"That's terrible, but probably the best kind of breakup though, since you don't have to see them again," Arizona points out.

"I guess, but I'm not a fan of being abandoned. But you're right at least I don't run into her, in fact, the last time I saw her, she was on another one of those shows," Nadia admits.

* * *

"Uh, Maggie?" Arizona enters her house early the next morning to find Maggie Pierce sitting at her counter drinking coffee.

"Hello Arizona," she says awkwardly, "Andrew said that you knew about us, so I hope you don't mind that I'm here."

"Yes, yes, of course it's okay for you to be here," Arizona replies, sitting her purse down and placing her phone on the charge pad, before grabbing a cup of coffee.

"So how was your date?" Maggie asks. "Is that too much? I don't mean to pry, it's just you don't look like you spent the night at the hospital," she stammers.

"Maggie, I like you but you're friends with Callie, so we don't have to do this," Arizona replies, yawning.

"Callie is Meredith's friend, not really mine," Maggie explains. "Although Amelia and I are sort of friends," she adds. "Uh look, what I'm trying to say is we could be friends."

Arizona takes another sip of her coffee and considers it. "I'm kind of an awesome friend," she says smiling.

"Me too," Maggie admits smiling, "so how was your date?" she asks again.

"It started off badly. I walked into the restaurant and Callie was there waiting for Penny. And she and my date had been chatting while they waited. So awkward!" Arizona exclaims. "And it was the first time that Callie and I had run into each other like that," she adds.

"That sounds really awkward," Maggie replies. "What did you do?"

"Well, my first solution was to drink a lot of scotch in a short amount of time, which, of course, was a terrible idea," she jokes. "But then my date asked if we could just leave and go to another place, so we did and then we had a great time."

"Obviously, you're just getting home at 7 am," Maggie quips, "So when are you seeing her again?" she asks excitedly.

"I'm not sure, I've already have plans this weekend," Arizona replies.

"Oh, I just thought that since you, uh, the date went so well then you'd want to see her again," Maggie stammers.

"Uh, so I haven't dated anyone since Callie and I divorced, Maggie. So I'm not really looking for a relationship right now, but that is something that I'm up front about with my dates," Arizona explains.

"Okay wow, that's kind of refreshing, you just admitted that, wow," Maggie replies and nods her head, "I think that's great, I just didn't understand, you know how some women get out of one relationship and immediately want another one," Maggie says hoping to reassure the blonde.

"Yeah, that's not me," Arizona replies. "In fact, until I met Callie, I never thought I'd get married or have kids."

"You don't want to settle down with someone again?" Maggie asks.

"Not really, no," Arizona replies topping off her coffee and heading up the stairs. "Ugh," she remarks looking at the clock. "I'm sorry, I need to get ready for work, I'll see you later, Maggie."

* * *

Heading into the hospital later that morning, Arizona runs right into Callie. "Damn," she swears softly under her breath.

"Good morning Callie," she says brightly, hoping for the best.

"Uh, you're coming in late today," Callie says noting the blonde's coat and purse as they wait for the elevator.

"Yeah, I have a light day today, just a few consults before I'm off for the weekend," Arizona explains.

"So big plans with your new girlfriend? What was her name ...Natalie?" Callie asks as they step into the elevator.

"Uh, she's not my girlfriend Calliope, that was just a date," Arizona replies.

"Hmm," Callie says. "Well my date with my girlfriend was practically ruined by running into you and your date," she remarks clearly annoyed.

"Well, then it's good that we left and went to another restaurant then," Arizona says biting her lip to not say any more.

"I suppose," Callie says as the door opens. "Oh and I'm leaving early today. If you want to see Sofia, do it before 2 pm, okay?"

"Okay, thanks." Arizona says slumping against the wall of the elevator as the doors close. Why do I still let her get to me, the blonde wonders to herself.

* * *

"I shouldn't be surprised, this is how she was before we met. She dated a ton of women," Callie is grumbling to Meredith over lunch in the cafeteria.

"She's single Callie and she's free to date whomever she wants," Meredith reminds her.

"I met her date last night. We were both sitting there waiting for our dates. She mentioned that her date was a surgeon, but I didn't think twice about it, then the next thing you know Arizona walks in. She looked really gorgeous too," Callie remarks.

"Her date or Arizona?" Meredith asks, not really wanting to prolong the story, but curious just the same.

"Oh her date was stunning, tall and slender, long hair, very stylish and chic, but Arizona looked amazing, she had on these gorgeous black slacks and a red blouse that..." Callie stops talking when Penny sits down at the table.

"Seriously? You're still talking about running into Arizona last night?" Penny asks annoyed.

"I was just discussing it with Meredith," Callie explains, turning to face the other woman. "But I'll stop. So what's going on with that case you got in the ER this morning?" she asks.

"Kidney stones. We're waiting to see if they'll pass on their own," Penny says glancing over at Meredith.

"Actually, I paged Catherine Avery for a consult and it looks like she's on her way there now. Excuse me," Meredith says standing up. "Dr Blake, just stay here and eat your lunch, I'll let you know what happens," she adds.

Penny watches Meredith leave and then turns to Callie, "I should have just gotten a protein shake. Now I'm going to miss a consult with Dr Avery," she grumbles.

"Meredith said it was fine. Besides you have to eat," Callie says, reaching over to squeeze her hand. "Hey, Meredith invited Sofia over tomorrow night, so I was thinking that we should go out dancing."

"Really? That would be great! We haven't done that in months," Penny remarks smiling at the brunette, then noticing Arizona in the cafeteria line, she adds, "But what about Arizona, she's probably going to be out this weekend too."

"She doesn't go dancing, especially now," Callie points out.

* * *

"DeLuca is on Webber's service and he's working late. If you're free would you like to grab a drink after work tonight?" Maggie asks Arizona in the attendings lounge.

"That sounds good! So we'll meet at Joe's and DeLuca can drive us home?" Arizona asks quirking her eyebrow playfully.

"Perfect, I could really use a martini tonight and no driving or kids. I love my nieces and nephew, but I don't know if I'm wired to be a full time aunt," she explains.

"You're really good with them though, Meredith is really lucky that you're there to help," Arizona remarks.

"Yes and having grown up as an only child this has been a real adjustment for me," Maggie admits as her pager goes off. "I've got to go to the ER," she says turning to leave.

"Hey, so 5 o'clock at Joe's?" Arizona calls after her.

"See you there," Maggie replies smiling at her before leaving the lounge, excited to have a new friend that's not really connected to Meredith.

* * *

"Momma!" Sofia drops her doll and runs to greet Arizona when she enters the daycare.

"Hey little miss!" the blonde says bending down to return the hug. "How was school today?"

"It was good, we are practicing our letters. Oh and I wrote you a letter!" she exclaims rushing over to her cubby to get it from her backpack.

Arizona follows her daughter and helps her get the bag down from the shelf, then watches as the little brunette carefully pulls out a folder with several papers in it.

"This one is yours," she says proudly handing it over.

"Will you read it to me?" Arizona asks amused by the letter already.

Sofia clears her throat and then reads in a clear voice, "Dear Momma, I love you. Andrew is cute. Can we have pancakes for breakfast everyday? Love Sofia."

"It's wonderful sweetheart, thank you!" Arizona replies pulling her daughter in for a hug and kissing her head. "Do you and Mami have big plans this weekend?"

"I'm staying over at Zola's tomorrow night!" Sofia exclaims.

"Oh, that sounds fun," the blonde says distractedly as she notices Callie enter the daycare.

"Good, you're here already. I'm done early and I was hoping that you'd had a chance to see her," Callie explains as she approaches.

"Mami, I wrote you a letter," Sofia exclaims, pulling the folder out and handing it to her.

"Your letters look really good Sof," Callie remarks as she glances over the letter, then hands it back to the little girl. "Why don't you put it back in your bag until we get home Mija?"

"Okay," Sofia says a bit disappointed, but then she pulls out a drawing and hands it to Arizona. "Momma, I drew this for you and Andrew, it's us playing at the park," she explains.

"I see that, we have fun when Andrew hangs out with us don't we Sof?" Arizona says laughing at the rough drawing of a swing set with her sitting on a bench and Andrew pushing the swing.

"Andrew is fun!" Sofia says excitedly.

Callie can't help but scowl. She doesn't understand why Arizona has a roommate, let alone why she picked the hot new intern.

"Mija, get your things together and we're going to go play in the park, okay?" Callie asks her daughter.

"Yeah!" Sofia replies sitting down on the floor to put her stuff back in her bag.

"Sofia's going to stay over at Meredith's tomorrow night, Penny and I are going out dancing, I'm not sure which club though, are you going to be out?" Callie asks.

"I have dinner plans, but no dancing for me," Arizona replies. "Have a great weekend Calliope," she says reaching out to squeeze the brunette's shoulder before bending down to give their daughter a kiss goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I have an unexpected day off today, so I'll go ahead and post the other chapter that I wrote yesterday. Thank you all for the awesome reviews! xoxox Madly**_

* * *

"Is that your second martini?" Maggie asks sitting down beside the blonde and checking her watch.

"Run in with Callie motivated me to get an early start," she explains as Maggie orders a drink. "My tab, Joe," Arizona tells him.

"No, I asked you out for a drink," Maggie replies passing her card to Joe. "Put the drinks on my tab and close hers out, please."

"You are an awesome friend," Arizona gushes turning to face her.

"You're tipsy already, I knew this would be fun!" Maggie teases. She then takes a long sip of her drink, and motions for Joe to make her another one.

"Whoa, are you going to catch up with me?" Arizona teases.

"Yes ma'am, I'm no lightweight," Maggie replies. "Oh, hey you have an admirer over there by the dart board."

"Uh, yeah that's Nicole. She found out that I'm dating again and she's hoping that I'll ask her out. We dated once when I first moved to Seattle," Arizona explains.

"Oh wait, she's in Dermatology, right?" Maggie remarks.

"Yes, that's her. Just do me a favor and let me know if she heads over here," Arizona asks as she turns to survey the rest of the bar.

"Okay, so how is this whole dating scene for women in Seattle?" Maggie asks. "When I lived in Boston I had several lesbian friends and they were always dating," she explains.

"It's not bad, the lesbian community is pretty diverse. Of course, it doesn't hurt that I haven't dated anyone in Seattle for almost ten years," Arizona explains. "But I'm not dating anyone from the hospital. Now that I'm an owner and on the board, it seems like a really bad idea."

"Yeah, I can see why you'd think that. And now that Bailey has decided to crack down on hospital dating, she's making everyone file relationship contracts," Maggie replies.

"Does she know about you and Andrew?" Arizona asks.

"Not yet, but you should have seen Callie's face when Bailey handed her one. I guess the one the board has to file is twice as long as the one we have to file." Maggie explains laughing, then adds, "Oh sorry to bring that up."

"No it's fine. I saw her earlier and she seemed upset about something," Arizona replies lightly. "Did you know that she's the reason for the whole relationship contract?"

"I did not know that," Maggie replies confused.

"Okay, let's grab one more drink and move to a table, Joe's heard this story a hundred times," Arizona says lightly.

* * *

"So the two of you were separated and living apart and she tells donors at a hospital fundraiser that you died in the plane crash? Oh Arizona that's horrible! No wonder you started seeing that resident," Maggie exclaims.

"Yes, it was really bad. At first, after the storm and she found out that I slept with Boswell, she went and lived with Derek and Meredith and I lived at our place. A week or so later she decided that it was her place first and I should leave, so I moved over to the Archfield. When I heard that she was telling people that I died, it was too much and I started seeing Leah. But after a few weeks, she asked me to come home and so I just ended it with Leah. I was open with her the whole time that I was hoping to get back with Callie, I was very honest about that," Arizona explains.

"I don't understand how this resulted in the relationship contract. You dated the resident not Callie," Maggie points out.

"Right. But then Callie found out that I had been sleeping with Leah and sort of went off on me about her in the OR," Arizona replies taking another sip of her martini. "It was every bit as bad as it sounds," she adds.

"Oh god, that must have been tense! So Leah filed harassment charges against Callie, not you?" Maggie asks.

"Uh, yeah. Well Callie was pissed and hurt and she sort of treated Leah badly after that and Leah was scared of what Callie might say about her," Arizona explains. "It was terrible ... Anyway, that's why I'm not dating anyone from the hospital ever again."

"The lady over there sent you both drinks," Joe says sitting down two more martinis.

"Do you know her?" Maggie asks looking over at the woman.

"No, I don't think so. Do you think she's looking at me or you?" Arizona teases.

"Why would she assume that we're not together?" Maggie asks suddenly upset.

"Maggie, it's obvious that we're just friends. If we were on a date, I would have flirted with you and teased your hand with my fingertips," Arizona explains. "So the real question is, is she interested in me or you?"

"Oh god, wait! Y-you mean she might be interested in me?" Maggie asks panicking a little.

"Here she comes; we're about to find out," Arizona whispers amused by Maggie's response.

"Hi, I'm Madeline. I hope you ladies don't mind me buying you a round," she replies setting her own martini on their table.

"Not at all Madeline, I'm Arizona and this is my friend Maggie," Arizona replies silently noting that the woman seems to be paying more attention to Maggie.

"Hello Maggie," Madeline says taking a moment to look her over, before turning to Arizona. "So you two aren't here together?" she asks.

"No, we're just waiting on my boyfriend to get off work," Maggie pipes up nervously.

"I see ... well it's was great to meet you both. Maybe I'll see you again soon," Madeline says walking away.

"Oh my god, that was so intense. Are all women that intense?" Maggie blurts out.

"No, but she was definitely interested in you, not me," Arizona points out. "Hey, we should go out together some night."

"I'm not single Arizona and I don't date women," Maggie points out.

"I think you'd be a good wingman though. And unlike Richard, you wouldn't stand out so much," she counters.

"Andrew!" Arizona yells loudly when the intern enters the bar.

Several people turn to watch him and he nervously goes over and sits beside the blonde. "Uh, how many drinks have you guys had?" he asks noticing the empty glasses on the table.

"Three or four," Maggie replies her lisp very noticeable after drinking and it makes him smile. "Why are you sitting over there?" she pouts.

"Because Jackson Avery is sitting at the bar," he informs her.

"Okay, so good thinking," she says trying to wink at him.

"Okay, so I think you two need to eat something," he says a little worried.

Arizona throws her arm over his shoulder, "Andrew my daughter has a huge crush on you," she gushes.

"Sofia is awesome," he replies shrugging her off his shoulders. "So how about I order some burgers?" he asks.

"I think burgers are a great idea," Joe says coming over to the table with two waters and picking up the empty glasses.

"This is not a martini," Maggie says looking at the glass confused.

"It's water Maggie. We need to drink it before Joe will let us have another drink," Arizona explains. "Because that is his rule."

"Okay, so I'm going to order us burgers and the chicken sandwich for Maggie, I'll be right back," Andrew says getting up from the table and heading over to the bar.

"Uh Joe, I need two burgers and the chicken sandwich and after they eat, I'll take them home," Andrew promises.

"Thanks DeLuca," Joe says stepping back to put the order in.

"I didn't know those two were friends," Jackson remarks looking over at Arizona and Maggie.

"Uh, yeah me either. But Arizona asked me for a ride home, so I guess that means both of them," Andrew replies carefully.

"How's it going living with Robbins?" Jackson asks.

"Oh it's great. She's really great," Andrew replies sincerely. "Hey are you alone? You want to come over and sit with us?"

"Uh, no I'm just having one drink then I need to go get some dinner," Jackson says brushing off the invitation.

"We just ordered food, go ahead and put your order in and come join us," Andrew asks again, before grabbing a soda and heading back to the table.

"Hey, I just invited Dr Avery to join us, I hope that's okay," Andrew says sitting back down beside Arizona.

"You're such a good guy. Maggie isn't he sweet?" Arizona says reaching up to play with Andrew's hair. "Oh and his hair is so soft, feel it."

"Uh, I know exactly how soft his hair is," Maggie says about to pout again, when Jackson approaches.

"Ladies, DeLuca said he needed some help with you two tonight," Jackson says teasing them.

"Hey Dr Avery," Maggie says scooting over to let him in to the booth.

"Please call me Jackson," he says smiling at her.

"Of course, um, so we've been here a while," Maggie stammers.

"I gathered that when I came in," he replies laughing, "It's good to get off early especially on a Friday."

* * *

"Oh my god that was fun!" Arizona exclaims when they get back to her place.

"I can't believe you set Andrew up on bro date with Jackson Avery!" Maggie says laughing.

"I had to, he was going to ask you out!" Arizona points out.

"Okay, so Arizona do you need help upstairs?" Andrew asks.

"No, I'm good," she replies. Then her phone begins ringing and she looks around for it, "Is that my phone?" she asks.

"It's in your hand," Andrew says reaching over to grab it and see who it is. "It's not the hospital, it says lilac?" he replies reading the screen.

"Oh that's my date tomorrow," she exclaims taking the call.

Andrew turns to Maggie, "Hey do you want to watch some tv or go upstairs?"

"Let's wait and see what Arizona's going to do," Maggie says sitting down on the bar stool in the kitchen. "I have to tell you this is probably the most fun I've had since I moved here," she admits.

"Damn, my dinner date turned into a lunch date tomorrow," Arizona says hanging up the phone. "Hey let's have another drink and watch tv," she says then stops. "Oh sorry, you guys are probably ready to go upstairs," she says reaching over to muss Andrew's hair.

"Actually, we are enjoying just hanging out with you. We haven't really done this as a couple yet," Maggie explains.

"You know, you two are great together, I just really think that you should fill out the contract so you can openly date," Arizona blurts out as she makes her way into the kitchen. "Okay, so wine, beer or another martini?"

"What's the contract she's talking about?" Andrew turns to ask Maggie.

Oblivious to the tension between the couple Arizona answers his question, "The love contract, attendings can't date subordinates unless both parties fill out a relationship contract with HR, it protects the hospital from sexual harassment issues."

"I didn't know that was an option," Andrew says turning to Maggie, "Did you know about that?" he asks.

"I, uh, Bailey just talked about that today, she was telling Callie and I was there, so I did, I did know about it," Maggie stammers.

"We should talk about it," Andrew replies.

"Uh yeah, okay," Maggie says as she walks over to where Arizona is struggling to open the bottle of wine. Maggie grabs the bottle of wine from the blonde and hands her the bottle of tequila, "change of plans," she explains.

Arizona laughs loudly and then points to the shot glasses, "We'll need those. Oh Maggie, we are going to be best friends!" she exclaims pouring the tequila shots as Andrew groans.

* * *

The next morning, Arizona wakes up mostly dressed with a fully dressed Maggie beside her. The blonde winces as she struggles to sit up. "Maggie, wake up," she says elbowing the other woman. "Why are you in here with me?" she asks confused.

"Arizona?" Maggie exclaims when she finally opens her eyes. "Oh god, what happened?" she asks.

"I'm not sure but at least we're still dressed," the blonde remarks laughing softly.

"I think the tequila was a bad idea," Maggie admits.

"It usually is," Arizona replies sitting up and looking around the room before spotting her leg on the floor beside the bed.

"What are you looking for?" Maggie asks.

"Uh, my prosthetic, but it's over here," she says still holding her head.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Maggie asks unsure what the blonde might need.

"Maybe you could see if my crutches are on that side of the bed," Arizona replies.

"Oh, here they are," Maggie says handing them over to her.

"I need coffee and Advil, how about you?" she asks.

"Same," Maggie says standing up and watching the blonde maneuver out of the room.

"Good morning ladies," Andrew says watching them come down the stairs.

"I'm so sorry," Maggie says as he opens his arms for her to fall into.

"We need some ground rules before you two go drinking again," he teases. "One, no tequila after midnight," he teases holding up the almost empty bottle.

"Please tell me that you drank some of that with us," Arizona asks as she sits down on a bar stool.

"I did, but I think I would have had to drink a bottle of it to catch up to you two," he teases.

"Um, so why did I sleep with Arizona last night?" Maggie asks nervously, then looking over at the blonde, she adds, "No offense Arizona."

"None taken, I'm curious about that too," she remarks taking the cup of coffee offered by Andrew.

He snickers to himself and they both look at him, "Spill it," Maggie says.

"Okay, so this is funny, at least I hope it's still funny," he says looking from his girlfriend to his roommate.

"Oh god, I remember now. And it's not funny Andrew," Arizona warns him.

* * *

"Okay Sofia, I know that they all smell good, just pick one," Callie says, trying not be annoyed that her daughter is taking so long to pick out a new soap for her bathroom. The brunette looks around the shop and smiles at the owner again, "I'm sorry she's a bit indecisive, she gets that from her other mom," she jokes.

The shop door opens and in walks Arizona with dark sunglasses on, probably hungover, Callie smirks to herself.

Then Sofia spots the blonde and runs over to her, "Momma!" she exclaims almost knocking the blonde over.

"Sofia, what a surprise!" Arizona says taking her sunglasses off and looking around the small shop. "Oh Callie, hey."

"Hi," Callie says confused as to why Arizona would be in her neighborhood shopping.

"Momma, I can't decide. Which one do you like best?" Sofia asks leading the blonde over to the soap chips.

"Hmm, I like them both. Why don't you get one for Mami's house and the other one for my house?" Arizona suggests.

"Oh yes, I get both!" Sofia exclaims, turning around to Callie to make sure that she agrees. Callie nods.

"Thanks I thought she'd never decide," Callie replies. "What brings you over to this side of town?" she asks.

"Uh, I have lunch plans," Arizona replies glancing over as Ashley comes out of the backroom.

"Arizona, you look great!" Ashley says coming around the corner to greet her. Then realizing that the little girl holding Arizona's hand looks exactly like the woman standing there. "I'm sorry am I interrupting?" she asks nervously.

"No it's fine, Ashley, this is my ex-wife Callie and my daughter Sofia," Arizona explains.

"Sofia, you picked my two favorite soaps," Ashley says watching her clerk ring them up, "Dani, put those on the store account, I'd like to buy those for Sofia."

"That's not necessary," Callie says handing over her card to pay.

"Oh, please let me," Ashley asks again.

This time Callie relents, "It's really nice of you to do that for her, Sofia can you tell the nice lady thank you."

"Thank you!" Sofia says hiding between Arizona and Callie's legs.

"Okay, well we need to go, we're running late," Callie explains, "But it was great to meet you, I love your shop."

"Thank you and hope to see you both again," Ashley says. She smiles and watches Arizona say goodbye to her daughter as she walks them out.

"Sorry about that," Arizona says re-entering the shop.

"Your daughter is lovely and I believe that your ex-wife has shopped here before, she seemed familiar to me," Ashley remarks.

"Yes, she does. I didn't even think about that when you told me where your shop was located," Arizona admits.

"Well, we should go to lunch so you can tell me about last night and maybe explain a few of these text messages," Ashley says holding up her phone.

"Oh god, I texted you last night?" Arizona cringes as she puts her sunglasses back on to hid her embarrassment.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Fortunately I wrote this chapter this morning before I got called into work, so it's the only story getting updated today (sad face). I usually get multiple chapters written on my days off.**_

* * *

"Can you just find out where she's going tonight?" Arizona decided to stop by Jo's loft after her lunch with Ashley to see if she could find out which bar Callie and Penny are going to tonight, so she doesn't run into them.

"Uh, why do you care?" Jo asks.

"I told her that I wasn't going out tonight because I wasn't ...I had other plans, but my plans fell through. Now I may go out, so I just thought that maybe I could at least try not to run into her and Penny," Arizona explains.

"Okay, well I'll see what I can find out from Penny, but she may not even know," Jo remarks, "She pretty much just lets Callie dictate where they go and what they do. And according to Torres, she hasn't stayed over in more than a week," she adds as an aside.

"Really?" Arizona asks. "But that explains why Callie is stressed all the time," she adds.

"Wait, you mean Torres isn't usually this stressed?" Jo asks.

"She is, but there are ways to keep her stress level in check, if you know what I mean," Arizona jokes.

"Yeah, I don't think Penny has figured that out," Jo replies. Then her phone buzzes. "Okay, Penny says they're planning to eat at Cicchetti's and then going to the Wild Rose to dance," she says, reading the text.

"Did she even ask why you wanted to know?" Arizona asks curiously.

"Uh, no. Actually, I just asked her what her plans were tonight and she sent that," Jo points out.

"Okay, well thanks Jo. I can work around that easily. Thanks," Arizona says standing up to leave. "Oh and as Callie's resident, it would be in your best interest to pass along that info to Penny," she adds winking at her.

* * *

Entering the house, Arizona is surprised to see Andrew home. "Hey I thought you had to work today?" she asks.

"Yeah, I went in and did rounds with Webber, but after lunch he decided we were done, so I've got the afternoon off and I'm heading out for a run," he says tying his sneakers.

"I just got out of the pool, so I'm going to shower and take a nap. Do you and Maggie have plans tonight?" Arizona asks.

"Yeah, we're going out on an actual date," Andrew says happily. "Thank you for whatever you did, because she's now decided that we don't have to hide our relationship any more. We're even going into HR on Monday to file the paperwork."

"Oh that's great! You guys are awesome together," Arizona replies clapping him on the shoulder.

"Since your date canceled tonight, you should come out with us to dinner," he suggests.

"Oh no, I'm not crashing your date. I'll be fine Andrew, I'm going to meet a friend and go dancing tonight. Don't worry about me," she says winking at him.

"Just promise me that you'll call if you need a ride or something," he remarks, before turning to head out the door.

* * *

"Maria?" Arizona asks approaching the woman outside of the club.

"Hi Arizona," the younger woman says and leans in to give the blonde a quick hug.

"Great to see you again, have you been in there yet?" Arizona asks.

"It's kind of dead right now, my friends just went to get their car, we're going to go over to the Wild Rose, they have a DJ tonight," Maria explains.

"Oh," Arizona hesitates and Maria notices.

"Is there a problem with going to the Wild Rose?" Maria asks.

"No, not really. Let's go," Arizona says shaking off her concerns. The Wild Rose is a big club and it will be packed, besides it's likely that Callie will be on the dance floor most of the night.

* * *

The line out front is moving slowly, so Arizona and Maria get out of the car to get in line, while the others go park the car.

"You seemed nervous about coming here tonight, was that because of my friends or is there something else?" Maria asks turning to the blonde.

Arizona takes a deep breath, before just admitting the truth, "My ex is coming here tonight with her girlfriend and she sort of asked me not to be here," she confesses.

"It's going to be packed, you'll probably never even see each other," Maria points out. "How long has it been since your break up?"

"We were divorced a couple years ago," Arizona replies.

Maria looks at the blonde with a mixture of concern and confusion.

"I know, you're wondering why it's an issue now. I was in fellowship when we broke up. The last two years, I've been focused on a new specialty. So even though we've been divorced a while, I just started dating. " she explains.

"But she's been dating the whole time and has a current girlfriend?" Maria questions.

"Yes, she has," Arizona confirms.

"Sounds like she needs to just get over it," Maria scoffs, glancing around to see if she recognizes anyone in the line.

Arizona does the same and spots a few women that she recognizes. But no sign of Callie and Penny yet, she notes.

* * *

"I'll buy the first round," Arizona says as the small group heads to the bar for a drink.

"You didn't have to do that, but thank you," Maria says taking a sip of her wine.

"So Jae is your ex and you guys still hang out?" Arizona asks curiously.

"We dated a long time ago, we were friends, then friends with benefits, then girlfriends, now back to just friends," Maria explains.

"Ah, yeah the full lesbian relationship," Arizona laughs, taking a sip of her own glass of wine.

"Are you interested in Jae? She is single and although we have a rule not to date each other's friends, you and I barely know each other," Maria points out.

"Oh," Arizona says flushing, "I think you and I will be great friends and I wouldn't want to jeopardize it over a date."

"That's just it, you wouldn't be. I don't know you as well as I know Jae, but I think you should get to know her. She's pretty amazing," Maria points out.

Just then Jae motions for them to follow her and their little group has commandeered one of the few tables left at the far end of the dance floor. No sooner do they get settled at the table, then DJ Roxie comes out to the booth and the music begins.

Arizona surveys the room again, spotting a few of her past dates and then she spots Callie and Penny. She can tell right away that Callie is in really good mood. The beat of the music is pulsing through the brunette's body, although her girlfriend doesn't seem to notice.

Maria follows Arizona's eyes and leans over, "She's really hot," she comments.

"Yeah, that's my ex," Arizona says lifting her wine glass to her lips.

"Oh my god, wow," Maria exclaims. "Wait is that her girlfriend?" she asks.

Arizona shrugs.

"She went from you to her?" Maria asks, shaking her head and laughing, "That really makes no sense."

Arizona laughs, then leans over to shout in her ear, "See I told you we would be good friends!"

A few minutes later, Nadia walks by the table holding hands with another woman, Arizona nods at her as she passes by them.

Arizona watches Nadia and her date walk towards Callie and she laughs when the brunette realizes that Nadia's with another woman and not Arizona.

Maria picks up Arizona's empty wine glass, "I'll get the next one, Pinot Noir, right?" she asks.

"Yes, thank you," Arizona smiles.

* * *

"Uh, hi," Arizona says awkwardly turning around to see who has grabbed her elbow. She tries to keep a neutral expression on her face, when she realizes who it is.

"Are you out on another date?" the woman asks condescendingly.

"No, just out with friends," Arizona replies, silently willing Maria to return with their drinks.

"You never called," she spits out the accusation.

"Shelly, I told you that I'm not looking for a relationship and it was just a date," Arizona says leaning close so the woman can hear her words.

Shelly pulls her in and Arizona loses her balance, then suddenly she feels a strong arm around her waist steadying her, looking around to see who saved her, Arizona is pleased that it was Maria's friend Jae.

"Whoa, so who the hell was that?" Jae teases.

"My date from last week," Arizona says hoping to explain as simply as possible. "Thank you for catching me," she says smiling at the taller woman.

"Can't have you falling for the wrong woman," Jae quips and then backs away as Maria returns with their drinks.

* * *

Maria comes back to the table with their glasses of wine and the next song that plays is Hands to Myself.

"Dance with me?" she asks setting the glasses down. Arizona nods and follows her out to the dance floor. It's a fun song, but Arizona's not really worked out her dance moves with the prosthetic, which is okay since it's so crowded there's not a lot of room to move anyway.

Back at the table Jae is talking to a really hot young thin blonde in a crop top and 5 inch heels.

Arizona sits down and takes a sip of her wine.

"Don't worry, that's not her type. Girls like that always hit on Jae though," Maria explains.

Nodding Arizona keeps glancing around, she's just trying to keep track of Callie and Penny so that she can steer clear of them. A few minutes pass and she spots them on the dance floor. Arizona smiles, Penny has no idea how easy it is to dance with Callie, she's making it awkward for both of them by not moving with Callie.

"Do you know them?" Jae asks leaning over the blonde's shoulder, after moving behind Arizona so that she could follow her line of sight.

"Turning slightly to see her, Arizona admits, "It's my ex and her girlfriend."

"The brunette is your ex," Jae replies. It's not a question.

"How did you guess?" Arizona asks playfully.

"I've been watching you, I'm trying to figure you out," she jests.

Smiling at the exchange, Arizona is about to reply again when she feels Jae step away from her to go join her friends on the dance floor.

* * *

Exiting the bathroom an hour later, Arizona runs into Jae again. "I'm so sorry," Arizona says embarrassed that she almost knocked the other woman over.

"It's no problem, I wouldn't mind falling for you," she says smoothly again catching the blonde in her arms.

Laughing, Arizona winks at her as she moves out of her way. Then spotting Callie at the bar, she ducks around another couple and makes it back to their table in time to see Maria heading out to the dance floor with one of her friends.

Standing at the table alone for a moment, Arizona is soon approached by another woman, who tries to get her out on the dance floor, but the blonde declines the invitation.

"You're not going to dance?" Jae says coming up behind her.

"Not tonight," Arizona replies leaning in so she can be heard.

"Is everything okay?" Jae asks.

"What do you mean?" Arizona asks.

"I'm a PT, I work at the VA. You have a prosthetic, right?" she asks, leaning in as close as she can to be heard without shouting into the blonde's ear.

Surprised, Arizona eyes her carefully and nods.

"I noticed when that chick pulled you over and your weight shifted to that side, you couldn't balance," Jae explains, now concerned that she's invaded the other woman's privacy.

"Thank you," Arizona replies.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything," Jae says moving away from her.

Arizona reaches out and grabs her arm. "It's okay. I don't mind people knowing, I just hate having to tell them." she confesses.

Love Yourself by Justin Bieber begins to play and Arizona nods at the dance floor and Jae takes her hand and leads her out there. It's so crowded, they move in a small circle, their bodies pressed so tightly together that Arizona can't help but note how tight and muscular the other woman's body is.

As the Bieber song ends, Jae drops her arms from around the blonde and turns to leave the dance floor, but the next song is 3 AM by Megan Trainor and Arizona pulls on her hand to stay and dance again. The song tempo isn't fast or slow, so Jae pulls her into her arms and leads her into a sort of a fast slow dance that makes Arizona laugh.

"That was fun, thank you," Arizona says when they go back to their table.

"Do you want another drink?" Jae asks.

"Uh, no I think I'm going to head out actually," she says checking the time on her phone and texting her usual Uber driver to pick her up.

"Let me walk you out," Jae says taking her hand and leading the way through the crowd.

Out on the street, Arizona takes a moment to look at the younger woman's short hair and lithe body and makes a decision. "Hey would you like to go out sometime?" she asks her.

"How about lunch tomorrow?" Jae suggests.

"Lunch?" Arizona pouts.

"11 am Brunch at 14 Carrot?" Jae asks a slow smile spreading across her face, as she pulls out her phone. "You should probably give me your number, just in case something comes up and you have to cancel."

"Hmm, well I'm not on call this weekend, obviously, so that shouldn't happen," Arizona remarks, before pulling a card out of her wallet that already has her cell phone number written on the back.

"Just one left?" Jae teases.

"Sure," Arizona teases, "If that's what you need to think," she adds playfully, moving in closer to the taller woman and planting a kiss on her cheek as she notes her Uber driver pulling up to the curb.

Jae plants both hands on the blonde's hips and holds her in place for moment, "It was great meeting you tonight," she says, before leaning in and kissing the blonde lightly on the lips.

Arizona closes her eyes and is about to lean in to deepen the kiss, when Jae removes her hands and moves away from her.

"I'll see you at brunch, sleep well Arizona," she says winking at the blonde and walking away.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Thanks so much for all the kind comments regarding this story. Sh!t's about to get real in this chapter folks... (reminder-it's really not Calzona, nor is Calzona end game)**_

* * *

Jae is waiting outside the cafe when Arizona walks up to her. She is dressed in skinny jeans, a tank top and leather jacket. She looks down her sunglasses and smiles when she spots Arizona approaching.

"Good morning," she says leaning in to give the blonde a light hug and kiss on the cheek. "You look gorgeous," she says appreciatively.

"You look great yourself," Arizona replies admiring her openly.

Taking the blonde's hand, Jae leads her into the cafe and they snag a table easily which surprises Arizona, her experience coming here with Sofia is that it takes patience to get a table.

"Have you been here before," Jae asks.

"Yes, but usually for a late lunch with my daughter," Arizona says, for some reason she wants to be open and honest with this woman that she barely knows.

"How old is your daughter?" Jae asks.

"Sofia is five, but she would tell you that she's practically six. Her birthday is in May," Arizona explains smiling. "And before you ask, my ex was the birth mother and Sofia looks just like her."

"She must be a beautiful little girl then," Jae remarks, having seen Callie the night before.

"She is." Arizona can't help but smile brightly thinking about Sofia.

The server comes by and they order quickly, both obviously familiar with the menu. The conversation flows easily and Arizona is surprised by how comfortable she feels with this woman. Maria was right, Jae is rather amazing and has a great sense of humor. Arizona can't remember enjoying a conversation this much in a long time. There are no awkward pauses, everything just flows easily between them.

"I'm have to admit that I googled you last night," Jae proclaims, "but only because I remembered reading something about you. You have to admit, Arizona Robbins, your name is rather unique."

"Says the woman whose name is Jae Tate-Kelly," Arizona replies in jest.

"Okay, okay, so did you google me?" Jae asks.

"I may have googled you," she replies playfully. "You're quite accomplished, but you seem too young to have a PhD."

"I was the youngest in the program," Jae admits, then she adds, "but you probably know what that's like being the youngest physician to win the Carter-Madison grant."

"The clinic in Malawi is one of my greatest accomplishments, although completing a one year fetal surgery fellowship in six months is a very close second," Arizona replies, but the smile doesn't quite reach her eyes and Jae notices.

As they leave the cafe, Jae takes a moment to savor the sunshine and then looks over at the blonde and asks, "You know, it's gorgeous out today. Would you mind going for a walk along the pier?"

"I'd love it," Arizona replies, pleased that neither of them want to end the date just yet.

* * *

After a wonderful afternoon with Jae, Arizona stops by Callie's house to pick up Sofia for the week.

"Please don't leave her with a sitter every night," Callie digs at the blonde, while they wait for Sofia to get her bag.

Arizona scowls at her ex, "You know very well that doesn't happen, Calliope. And you're one to talk, how many times did you go out last week?"

"Oh you want to go there?" Callie replies angrily.

"Momma, I'm ready!" Sofia calls out trying to drag her school bag and suitcase down the hall.

"Honey, what is in that suitcase? You have everything you need at my house," Arizona asks going over to help her daughter.

But Callie brushes past her, "Sofia, what is in the suitcase?" she asks picking it up and taking back into the little girl's room.

"Mami, these are things I need at Momma's house," Sofia begins to explain as Callie starts unpacking the case.

"Callie, it's fine if she wants that stuff at my house," Arizona says from the doorway.

"No, she doesn't need any of this stuff at your house," Callie replies trying to keep her anger in check. "Sofia, these are things that we bought together for you to have here, why don't you want them here?" she asks.

Arizona sees the disappointment on Callie's face and now Sofia is confused and tearful. "Sweetheart, if you want these things at my house too, then we'll just go to the store, okay?" The blonde suggests hoping to head off the mutual meltdown between her ex and her daughter. "Callie, it's fine. She'll leave this stuff here."

"Arizona, may I have a moment to talk about this with Sofia, please?" Callie asks sitting on the bed and patting the spot beside her.

* * *

Once Sofia is in bed, Arizona is tempted to call Callie to finish their conversation, but she knows that she needs to let it go. Noticing the message light blinking on her phone, Arizona picks it up and is happy to see that it's a message from Jae.

Jae: I enjoyed this afternoon, hope you have a great week.

Smiling to herself, Arizona types a response.

AZ: Thank you. Can I see you again?

Jae: Lunch this week?

AZ: Tuesday, 1pm?

Jae: Can you come to me? I'm at the University on Tuesday.

AZ: Yes, I have half day on Tuesday.

Jae: Perfect. How was your evening?

Arizona smiles and then picks up the phone to call her.

"Hey, so you're a talker, not a texter?" Jae teases when she answers the phone.

"Maybe I just wanted to hear your voice," Arizona replies smoothly.

"Ah, look who's got some game now," Jae quips.

* * *

"How was your weekend?" April asks sitting down to have lunch with Arizona in the cafeteria.

"It was good, really good," Arizona replies.

"Hey, how did your weekend go?" Webber asks sitting down to join them.

"It was good," Arizona repeats, looking up at him and smiling.

"Did you make any new trips around the neighborhood?" he asks awkwardly.

April and Arizona exchange a confused look, then Arizona remembers her conversation with Richard the previous week.

"No trips around the neighborhood, since the last one," she replies laughing.

"Oh, so are we on for Trivia Tuesday?" He asks.

No, I'm going to pass this week. I have a lunch date on Tuesday though," Arizona admits and Webber and Kepner exchange curious glances.

"But Tuesday is my night with Sofia!" April remarks. "We go swimming and, Arizona, I really need my Sofia night," she pouts.

"Oh, okay, then maybe I'll see if I can change my lunch to dinner," Arizona replies quirking her eyebrow playfully.

"Wait, I thought lunch dates were with women that you aren't ready to have dinner with?" Richard questions.

"I've already had lunch with her, so now I'd like to have dinner," Arizona explains simply.

"Wait, that would be two dates with the same woman," he points out.

"Yes," the blonde admits chewing on her lip nervously. "I, uh, I met her Saturday night and then we met for brunch yesterday and spent the afternoon walking around the waterfront and talking," Arizona explains. "She's different from the women that I've met so far."

"I see," Richard replies cautiously optimistic, as he exchanges a knowing look with Kepner.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Callie asks when she sees April leaving with Sofia Tuesday afternoon.

"It's Tuesday, Sofia and I are having a sleepover," April explains.

"Oh right, so my ex-wife can go 'out' with Richard," Callie scoffs.

"She's not going out with Richard tonight, she has dinner plans with a new friend," April replies defending Arizona.

"Mami, it's okay." Sofia says noting Callie is upset.

"Mija, are you sure that you want to stay with April tonight?" Callie asks.

"Oh yes, April is fun!" Sofia exclaims happily pulling on April's hand to get going. "We go swimming!"

"My building has a pool, so we go swimming on Tuesdays," April explains to Callie.

"Hmmpf," Callie replies before kissing her daughter goodbye and making a mental note to discuss this with Arizona.

* * *

"Thank you for letting me change the plan," Arizona replies as they head out of the restaurant.

"No problem, it's probably safer for my patients that I didn't have lunch with you," Jae teases, "You're quite distracting."

"I'm distracting?" Arizona asks playfully, pulling the taller woman back into her.

Jae let's their bodies collide gently and then looks down into Arizona's blue eyes, sighs and then kisses her.

Arizona reaches up and wraps her arms around her and pulls her down to deepen the kiss. "Come back to my place?" she asks breathlessly breaking the kiss.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Jae replies pulling away reluctantly.

"Jae?" Arizona asks confused, "What's going on?"

"I-I like you, but I know that you're just dating and I don't mind being one of the women that you're dating," Jae begins to explain. "I just don't do one night stands any more," she adds.

"Oh," Arizona replies.

* * *

"You look surprisingly well rested," April jokes the next morning when Arizona shows up to get Sofia for school.

"I am well rested," she replies. "She wouldn't come home with me."

"Okay, so no more dates?" April asks, before calling down the hall. "Sof your mom's here!"

"We're going out on Friday, I think I'll see if Maggie will stay over and watch her for me," Arizona explains.

"A third date and she wouldn't sleep with you?" April teases, "So you like her?" she asks.

"I like her," Arizona confirms.

* * *

"She has a medial tear, I can repair it this afternoon," Callie says as they look at the scans together. "I'll schedule an OR and take care of it."

"Dr Torres, I think you're confused. This is my patient, you're the consult, ," Arizona replies pushing back. "I'll decide when my patient is ready for surgery and I'll schedule it with you."

Callie glances over at her ex-wife and rolls her eyes. "I've got this, Dr Robbins," she spits out. "I will let you know if and when you are needed," she says dismissively.

"Calliope, what the hell is your problem?" Arizona says stepping in front of the scans to get her attention.

"MY problem? Okay, fine. You want to know what my problem is? My problem is that my ex-wife would rather whore around Seattle than stay home with our daughter," Callie yells loudly.

Arizona takes a deep breath, seething with anger and steps towards the brunette. Callie hasn't seen her this pissed in a long time, involuntarily takes a step back.

"No Calliope! No, you don't get to call me a whore. When we met, I thought I had found the person that I was going to spend the rest of my life with. I choose you and I choose to share my life with you and Sofia... but my life fell apart when I lost my leg and it took me a long time to find myself and be myself again. And you lied to me, you let me think that you did it, that lie ruined everything between us for a long time. You broke us. The miscarriage broke me again and then yes I cheated which is something that I will never forgive myself for. But I was never enough for you, was I?" she asks angrily, turning her back to take a breath.

"Did you know that losing you again, after everything it took for us to get back together, that devastated me. I spent three years healing from that, from losing you. Three years of not living, just healing and now I've managed to get all glued back together... and I make no apologies for how I chose to repair what you broke. I am an excellent surgeon in two specialties. And I am an excellent mother. M-m-my social life is no longer any of your concern! So no Calliope... No, you don't get to call me a whore!" Arizona roars at her, before abruptly leaving the room.

Out at the nurses' station Meredith looks up when she hears the door open and she watches Arizona storm out of the room. A few minutes later a flushed and angry Callie exits the room

"What the hell was that about?" Meredith asks going over to the brunette. "You called her a whore?"

"Stay out of it Meredith," Callie bites back and storms past her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Your bonus chapter today, because it's my day off and my muse has stayed with me today...**

* * *

Over an hour later, Callie is in her office still fuming after the interaction with Arizona, when Penny opens the door.

"Uh, hey are you okay? You didn't return my text," Penny says entering the office and closing the door behind her.

Callie looks up at her girlfriend, "it's all over the hospital now, isn't it?" she asks.

"Callie, what happened? Did you really call her a whore?" Penny asks.

"I'm not discussing this with you," the brunette says dismissing the question.

"You're not discussing this with me?" Penny questions incredulously. "You just had a screaming match with your ex-wife that is the talk of the hospital and you're not discussing it with me?"

Callie looks up, "I can't do this right now, Penny. Please leave. I need some time to think," she says impatiently, but a little softer.

"Callie, you need to think about what the hell you want," Penny replies angrily. "Obviously it isn't me," she adds before leaving and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"Arizona?" Maggie asks knocking lightly on her office door. "I just heard what happened, are you okay?"

Arizona takes a breath as she watches her friend enter the office and close the door softly behind her. "Why do I still let her get to me?" she asks tiredly.

"She called you a whore, I think that would get to anyone," Maggie points out.

"I may have been a bit slutty lately, but she has no right to judge me. I'm single and I can do whatever I want," Arizona counters.

"Yes, you can," Maggie reaffirms. "And it's not sluttly to date around...you're upfront with them... consenting adults and all that."

"Thank you Maggie. But what really got me was when she said that I'm not spending enough time with Sofia," Arizona confesses. "It's not true and it really hurts that she would even think it."

"Whoa, you know Arizona ... she sounds jealous," Maggie retorts.

"Jealous? Why would she be jealous?" Arizona asks.

"You're moving on with your life and it's scaring the hell out of her," Maggie replies.

"But she has a girlfriend, that doesn't make sense," Arizona points out.

"Oh my god, she must still be in love with you," Maggie counters.

"Uh, no she isn't," Arizona dismisses the remark quickly.

* * *

Meredith enters Callie's office, closes the door and sits down. "You called her a whore," she states.

"I'm not discussing this with you," Callie snaps.

"She's single and it's not your place to judge her," Meredith points out.

"I know," the brunette groans as she covers her face with her hands. "What am I doing? I feel like everything is out of control... she's dating and the thought of her meeting someone else is terrifying me."

"You don't think that she didn't feel that way when you started dating? Not to mention she has to see you and Penny together here at the hospital every day," Meredith points out.

"I-I-I don't think that it affected her like this," Callie confesses. Blinking back tears.

"Trust me, it did." Meredith replies with certainty. "What about Penny?" she asks.

"I'm pretty sure that she just broke up with me," Callie replies. "What am I going to do about Arizona? Meredith, I still love her," she confesses.

"Callie, you do realize that she just started dating a few months ago?" Meredith questions.

"What if we're really over now?" she asks tearfully. "I don't think that I realized I was still holding on to hope that we'd find our way back to each other."

* * *

"How do I look?" Arizona asks for the third time.

"Still beautiful, right Sofia?" Maggie prods the little girl.

"Momma?" Sofia asks, "Are you going to see Mami tonight?"

"No little miss, I am having dinner with a new friend and your Mami is probably having dinner with her friend Penny tonight," Arizona believes in being open an honest with their daughter and is surprised that Callie still hasn't introduced Penny to Sofia.

"Can I meet your friend?" Sofia asks.

"Yes, you can. She's going to be here any minute," Arizona replies glancing nervously at Maggie.

A knock at the door and Arizona takes one more look at herself in the hall mirror before opening the door.

"Come in," Arizona says taking her hand. "I want you to meet someone... Maggie and Sofia, this is Jae."

Sofia waves shyly and leans nervously into Maggie's legs.

"It's great to meet you both," Jae replies, more than a bit surprised that Arizona is introducing her to her child.

* * *

"I didn't expect you to do that," Jae says when they get in her car.

"Jae," Arizona says carefully, turning to face her, "you're the first person that I've introduced to my daughter. I like you, but I understand if you don't want this to go any further, not everyone wants to date someone with a child." She practiced this speech in the shower and now that she's said it, she's worried that she just gave the other woman an out.

"Arizona," Jae says leaning in to kiss her. "I like you too," she says winking at the blonde. "And it was an honor to meet Sofia," she adds.

Relieved Arizona puts her seatbelt on and takes another deep breath before adding, "And I'm only seeing you now."

Jae glances over at her and takes her hand and kisses it, "Only took a week and two dates," she teases.

"Hey," Arizona exclaims blushing at her remark, but smiling brightly at her.

* * *

"Thank you for dinner," Jae replies, "but I thought that I was taking you out tonight."

"You're welcome," Arizona replies. "But that was my favorite wine and you didn't really like it," she points out.

"Do you want to go back to my place and maybe watch a movie or something?" Jae asks as they leave the restaurant.

"Ah," Arizona says grimacing, "I actually need to get home, but Sofia's in bed now. Would you mind going back to my place and watching a movie there?" she asks.

"Can we make out like teenagers?" Jae asks pulling the blonde in to kiss her.

"Definitely," Arizona quips, returning the kiss.

* * *

The next morning, Arizona wakes up to Sofia staring at her, patiently waiting for her to wake up.

"Good morning Sof," she says smiling at her daughter.

"Momma, can we have pancakes?" Sofia asks.

Laughing Arizona raises up to look at her daughter, "What kind of pancakes do you want today?" she asks.

"Banana!" Sofia exclaims loudly.

"Sofia, not so loud. You'll wake up Andrew," Arizona reminds her.

"He's not home," she informs her mother.

"You did not go into his room again did you?" Arizona asks her daughter as she pulls her socket on.

Sofia looks down, "I knocked first," she replies.

"Honey, that's good. But you still shouldn't go into his room," Arizona reminds her again.

* * *

Just as they sit down to eat, there's a knock at the door. Sofia rushes over and flings it open, before Arizona can get there. "Mami!" she exclaims.

"Good morning little miss!" Callie replies bending down to kiss her daughter. "I brought your favorite donuts," she says looking at Arizona.

"We just made banana pancakes," Arizona replies turning to go back to the table.

"Can we talk?" Callie asks nervously, she really wants to apologize and was pretty sure that since Arizona ignored her texts all week, this was the only way she could think of to get her to listen.

Arizona shrugs and gestures at the empty chair. "There's coffee," she says trying to be polite, but not really feeling it.

Sofia begins chattering away to Callie, telling her how much fun she had with Maggie the night before.

"Is this your way of checking up on me?" Arizona asks, once Sofia has gone upstairs to wash her face and change out of her pajamas.

"No, I just wanted to apologize and I didn't even know that you went out last night," Callie points out. "Are you going out again tonight?" she asks.

"That's none of your business," Arizona snaps.

"I know, I know. I just, it was wrong of me to say that you don't spend time with Sofia. Arizona you're a great mother," Callie says apologizing to her. "And you have every right to date however many woman you want, okay. I'm sorry about blowing up at you. I think I'm just now realizing that we are really over and not ever getting back together."

"Wait, excuse me?" she asks startled, she did not expect those words to come out of Callie's mouth. The shock wears off quickly though and then she's angry again. "You're in a relationship with someone Calliope. How in the hell would we ever get back together?" Arizona blurts out.

"I broke up with Penny this week. Or rather, she broke up with me," Callie explains. "I thought I was over us. I thought that I had moved on, but seeing you out with other women made me realize that I still love you and I guess, I was still harboring hope that I didn't even know that I had," she confesses.

"Three months ago. Three months ago, I would have fallen for that and tried again," Arizona admits. "But now I've met someone and I'm moving on Callie. We need to stop doing this to each other," she adds shaking her head slowly.

"You're right," Callie replies. "So are you seeing the woman that I saw you leave with the other night?"

"You saw me the other night?" Arizona asks.

"Yes, I watched you with that group of women. Did you just meet her that night?" Callie asks.

Arizona looks at her carefully, weighing her words before she responds. "Yes, she's a friend of a friend and we just decided to date last night," she replies. "I introduced her to Sofia, but it was just an introduction. I want Sofia to know that I'm seeing someone, but she won't get to know her unless it's serious."

"But you think it will get serious or you wouldn't have introduced her to our daughter," Callie reflects on this information.

"Yes," Arizona confirms.

"She only met Penny once and that was an accident," Callie admits.

"That was your choice, but it seems to have been the right one," Arizona points out.

"No kidding," Callie replies.

"Momma can we go to the park?" Sofia asks running down the stairs.

"Maybe later, sweetheart," Arizona says pulling her robe tighter, suddenly feeling awkward standing in front of Callie in her pajamas.

"Uh, hey why don't I take her to the park for an hour and you can get ready," Callie suggests.

* * *

Arizona is sitting outside on the porch waiting for them to return from the park when her phone rings.

"Good morning!" she answers

"You're a morning person aren't you?" Jae teases.

"I am, is that going to be a problem?" Arizona replies playfully.

"Not at all, I just got back from a run and thought I'd see how your morning was going," Jae remarks.

"Uh, it's been full of banana pancakes and donuts. And now Sofia is at the park with Callie," Arizona replies, then realizes she should probably explain further. "Uh, Callie showed up this morning to apologize for a fight we had earlier this week and she brought donuts. I don't usually feed my child pancakes and donuts together," she rambles.

"Arizona," Jae laughs, "I'm not judging you, but things are okay with your ex?" she asks.

"Yes, they are fine. I think we're both figuring out that we are really not ever getting back together," Arizona admits.

"Funny how long it takes your heart to figure that out," Jae comments. "But I'm glad to hear that," she adds.

"Me too," Arizona confesses. "Uh, here they come. I'll call you back later. Bye"

"Momma! You should have come with us, we had the big swing set to ourselves," Sofia exclaims.

"That's awesome," Arizona replies smiling at her daughter.

"Sofia, give me a kiss. I've got to go check on patients," Callie says bending down to say goodbye to her daughter.

"Bye Mami!" she says kissing her.

Arizona follows Callie over to her car. "Thanks for taking her to the park," she says as Callie opens her car door. "And thanks for stopping by. I'm sorry too. I didn't mean for any of this to happen," Arizona adds.

"I know and it's not your fault. It's all on me Arizona. I did this," Callie admits. "But I want us to figure out how to be friends, I miss being around you."

"You do?" Arizona asks.

"I do, she replies. "Enjoy the rest of your day, Arizona," Callie adds before closing her door and driving off.

* * *

"Donuts?" Andrew asks entering the kitchen.

"Callie brought them by, a peace offering," Arizona remarks.

"Ah, so you two are good now," he replies taking a donut out of the box.

"Yeah, she apologized and we talked. She actually wants to be friends now," Arizona says watching him inhale the donut and laughing.

"That's good, right?" he asks.

"Yeah, I think so," Arizona answers. "So how was your shift last night?"

"It was insane. A car ran into a building downtown and we got all three victims. One was DOA, the driver had a spinal cord injury and Hunt and I got the back seat passenger who had a broken pelvis, lacerated spleen and ruptured abdominal wall. I left before Torres got there, I wanted to scrub in on the pelvis repair, but I promised Maggie that we would go out tonight, so I need to go to bed," he explains.

Watching him head upstairs, Arizona shakes her head. She does not miss overnight shifts in the ER.

"Momma can I have a donut?" Sofia asks, when she makes her way downstairs from her nap.

"Half of a donut," Arizona replies getting up to grab a plate. "Which one do you want?" she asks as Sofia pores over her choices, even though they both know she's going to pick the one with the purple icing.

"That one!" she says finally pointing it out.

"Okay, after your donut we need to go run some errands," Arizona informs her.

"Can I stay here with Andrew?" Sofia asks.

"No, he's sleeping. Remember he had to work all night," she reminds her.

"I want Maggie to come back over tonight," Sofia remarks.

"Maggie and Andrew are going out tonight, it's just you and me tonight," Arizona says.

"Pizza dance party!" Sofia yells loudly.

"Shh, Sof. Andrew is sleeping," Arizona reminds her again.

"Oh, I forgot. But we can have a pizza dance party tonight?" she asks.

"Yes, we can have a pizza dance party," Arizona confirms.


	7. Chapter 7

After Callie picked up Sofia, Arizona spent the afternoon cleaning the house in preparation for her date with Jae. Andrew is working and then planning to stay the night with Maggie. The blonde is hoping that Jae will spend the night.

* * *

"Hey," Arizona says opening the door and kissing Jae hello.

"So what did you want to do tonight?" Jae asks entering the house and glancing around. "Where is your roommate?"

"He's at the hospital," Arizona replies. "I thought we could just hangout tonight... Unless, you are afraid to be alone with me?" she asks playfully, stepping in close and slipping her arms around the taller woman's neck.

"Hmm, definitely not afraid of you," Jae replies returning the kiss and wrapping her arms around the blonde.

Arizona deepens the kiss, and slips her hands up under the taller woman's jacket and pushing it off her arms to the floor. Then she begins pulling at Jae's tshirt so she can get her hands on her skin.

"But, whoa," Jae says pulling back a little to catch her breath. "Arizona maybe we should slow down a little or this will escalate quickly," she points out.

"Jae, I don't think you understand how attracted I am to you," Arizona says breathlessly into the other woman's ear.

"Uh, Arizona I can barely keep my hands off you, but I don't want us to rush into something physical. Can we please take our time to actually get to know each other first? " Jae says Taking a moment to bend down and pick up her jacket from the floor.

Sighing Arizona takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. "Okay, so I heard your stomach rumbling. We could order some food and relax a little," Arizona suggests, trying to hide her disappointment as she heads over to the couch to sit down.

"I'm sorry, I had back to back patients; all I've had to eat today is a protein shake," Jae explains following her and sitting beside her. "I, uh, just wasn't expecting that kind of a greeting."

* * *

"Good morning," Callie greets Arizona.

Meredith and Maggie look up to see the blonde sitting down beside the brunette and they exchange a curious glance.

"What's happening?" Maggie whispers.

"I'm not sure, but apparently they've talked since last week," Meredith points out, as she watches the two surgeons chat amiably.

Webber arrives and begins the meeting. The attendings are being asked to evaluate each resident in the program that they have had on their service.

"Interns first. If you haven't had them on your service, then do not fill out a form. If you have more than one specialty then indicate the specialty on the form," he says looking over at Robbins.

"Department heads, you should make it a point to work each of the residents and evaluate them for your specialty, if you haven't already. Now if they haven't shown an interest in your specialty, then you should reach out to them and get them on your service. It is imperative that they experience everything that Sloan-Grey has to offer before deciding on their specialty. I think that we all remember Alex Karev wanting to go to plastics until Robbins turned him into a fine pediatric surgeon," Webber reminds them.

Arizona looks over at Karev and smiles at him. He shakes his head, slowly returning the smile.

* * *

"Okay so what's going on with you and Arizona?" Meredith asks Callie as they leave the meeting. "Last week you two couldn't be in the same room together and today you're sitting side by side and chatting like old friends."

"I took your advice and I apologized to her. I told her everything and we agreed that we need to keep moving on separately, so that's what we're doing," Callie explains.

"Moving on separately," Meredith replies trying to understand, "that looked ... rather friendly."

"Uh, so we're going to try to be friends. We have a child together and we are both part owners of the hospital," Callie points out.

"Okay, I just," Meredith pauses, unsure how to say what she's thinking. "Here's the deal, Derek and I were never friends. When we tried to be friends it was terrible; a complete disaster. So I'm just concerned that you two are going to make the same mistakes that we did."

"Meredith, this isn't even not even close to the same situation. You and Derek had only been dating a short time when you tried to be friends. Arizona and I have a long history and a child together, it's totally different," Callie points out.

"Okay, if you say so," Meredith quips.

"You just focus on training Wilson. And try to be nice to her. She's excellent in ortho and I want her back without a scratch on her," Callie jokes.

"You can have her back right now," Meredith grumbles.

* * *

"Dr Warren and Dr DeLuca, this is Courtney Hall," Arizona says introducing the residents to her patient. "Warren, present?" Arizona asks the senior resident. Noting his hesitancy, she moves on, "DeLuca?"

Courtney Hall, 23 weeks pregnant with quadruplets. She had fetal laser portal coagulation to separate a shared blood vessel between two of her babies last week and she's on total bedrest for the next eight weeks," he says smoothly.

"But I'm an accountant and it's tax season, so I'm working from the bed, but still resting Dr Robbins... I swear," Courtney jokes.

"Courtney is due for an ultrasound today and I'd like the two of you to do that on the Doppler 3D," Arizona explains to the patient and the residents. "Courtney, I've got a consult but you're in good hands. Dr Warren is one of our top residents," the blonde says confidently.

Warren follows Arizona out to the hall, "Uh, Dr Robbins is there anything I should be looking for specifically?" he asks.

"Four babies for starters," Arizona jokes. Then more seriously, she adds, "You're checking for placental irregularities, look over the uterine wall and carefully check for any abnormalities, screenshot anything questionable and send DeLuca to get me there's anything really concerning."

"Okay, got it," he replies confidently.

* * *

"What did Jackson say when you told him about the baby?" Arizona asks sidling up to April.

"I, uh, I haven't told him yet. But obviously I will," she replies.

"I'm worried that you're doing this alone and you don't have to," Arizona replies.

"I'm not alone. I told you," April replies.

Arizona considers that response and then quickly decides, "Okay then I'll get you scheduled for a 3D ultrasound and genetic fetal testing. We need to get out in front of this," she points out.

"No, no testing," April counters.

"April, I am a fetal surgeon. Please trust me to help you with this," Arizona replies reaching out to place a hand on her arm.

"I trust you Arizona, but I don't need you to help me. My baby will be fine," April says before walking away.

* * *

"Alex, she says the baby will be fine," Arizona is venting to Alex after her conversation with April.

"She's a doctor. Why would she say that? I can't do this, I'm not lying to Avery," he replies turning to face the blonde.

"I'm not asking you to lie to Jackson. Just talk to April," Arizona answers.

"She needs to tell him, Jackson has a right to know," Alex counters.

"Okay, I'll talk to her again," Arizona responds shaking her head.

* * *

"What's going on Dr Robbins? We came in here with four babies. We're leaving here with four babies," Courtney replies concerned.

"Hold on Courtney, I'll find him. He's here... see, there he is. He's just moved down a bit," Arizona says focusing on the screen and not looking over to the patient.

"So he's just moved to what? Get away from his sisters?" Doug jokes.

"Uh no, actually, Courtney I'm afraid that you're in labor," Arizona replies looking her in the eye.

"No. I can't be it's too soon," Courtney replies.

"It's months too soon," Doug adds.

"Y-y-you have to stop it," she says panicking, "I can't be in labor! It's too early. They'll all die."

"I know," Arizona says taking a breath and swallowing hard, "but you are, so here's the thing. We need to move you into an OR so that we can figure this out. DeLuca page Dr Karev and have him prep the OR for four premature babies."

"Am I even having contractions? Why am I not having contractions? Are you sure that I am in labor?" Courtney asks confused.

"You are definitely having contractions, but this early ...the contractions are less severe. Courtney, you need to trust me. I'm going to do everything that I can, but labor is like a boulder rolling down a hill, it's extremely difficult to stop once it begins rolling," Arizona explains.

"But you can stop it?" Courtney asks.

"I am trying to stop it. I am trying to stop the boulder," Arizona repeats looking at both of them.

* * *

"Hey, what's going on there?" Callie asks Bailey when she sees Arizona in the hall outside the OR with the very pregnant patient.

"I'm going to find out, but it doesn't look good. That patient is at 23 weeks with quadruplets and if Robbins is heading into the OR with her, she must be in labor," Bailey points out.

"23 weeks?" Callie asks, remembering her own pregnancy. "If anyone can do this it's Arizona," Callie counters.

"Four babies at 23 weeks...that's completely different than one," Bailey replies, knowing that Callie had Sofia at 23 weeks.

While they are talking Arizona exits the OR and rushes off down the hall, "Now where's she going?" Callie asks.

* * *

"Do you trust me?" Arizona asks when April enters the exam room.

"Arizona, is that why you paged me?" April asks confused.

"Do. You. Trust. Me?" Arizona asks again.

"Of course," April replies before the blonde cuts her off.

"April I can see the boulder moving, it's coming down the hill and I maybe can stop it, so if you trust me, then let me help you. And if you let me help you, you have to let me help you my way. Which means you have to tell Jackson and you have to let me do a full work up," Arizona says rapidly.

April scoffs at the mention of Jackson and begins shaking her head. By the time Arizona finishes talking she's almost out the door. Then she turns abruptly, "You're acting like I'm not taking care of myself. I am a doctor, I am not stupid Arizona. I am just not interested in getting certain tests..." she explains.

"I don't want you to go through what you went through last time!" Arizona exclaims.

"I am not worried about that," April replies.

"I am. And I am trying to help you get what you want which is a healthy baby, isn't that what you want?" Arizona asks rhetorically.

"Of course that's what I want," April counters as the door opens and DeLuca enters.

"Dr Robbins," he says nervously.

"Not now DeLuca," she says motioning for him to leave the room.

"Dr Warren sent me. It's Courtney," he replies.

Arizona shakes her head and looks at the frustration on April's face, which she's certain mirrors her own.

* * *

Several hours later, Arizona is sitting on a bench outside with her elbows on her knees and her head down. Callie approaches her carefully and then sits down beside her.

"Hey, I heard about your case," she says softly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Actually, my case went fine. Well so far, I delivered one of the babies, but the other three are still in there," Arizona replies sitting up and stretching her back muscles.

"Oh, I didn't know that you could do that?" Callie remarks.

"It's not been done before," Arizona explains.

"But you did it anyway?" Callie asks. "Wow, that's amazing Arizona."

"This from the surgeon who just performed an experimental surgery at Bauer last week," Arizona comments.

"Okay, so we're both amazing," Callie says smiling and slipping an arm around her ex-wife. "So do you want to talk about what else is bothering you?"

"Uh, I would but I can't. I'm trying to help a friend and she's not taking my advice. I know that she's just scared, but she asked for my help, she needs to trust me," Arizona blurts out, pulling away from her.

"April is pregnant?" Callie asks. "Wait, Jackson doesn't know, does he?"

"How do you know?" Arizona responds confused.

"I just figured it out, I was talking to her the other day and I knew something was up," Callie confesses. "She's refusing fetal testing after everything that happened last time?"

"I shouldn't be talking to you about this. Even though she's not really my patient, she confided this to me... and you're friends with Jackson," Arizona points out.

"I just read something on Osteogenesis imperfecta and stem cell research," Callie says thoughtfully.

"I read that too, but I can't even get her to let me do a 3D ultrasound," Arizona answers.

"Okay, but she's going to tell Jackson, right?" Callie asks.

"She says that she is, but she's twelve weeks, so if she doesn't tell him soon, he's going to figure it out on his own," Arizona points out.

"Do you want me to tell him? I basically figured it out on my own, she won't know that we talked," Callie offers.

Arizona considers the offer. "You'd do that for me?" she asks.

"Of course, I know how important your friendship is with April, I can take a little heat from her, we're not really that close," Callie reminds her.

"But that's just it, April is really important to me and I can't just let her sit paralyzed with fear. I should step up. She trusts me with this," Arizona replies standing up slowly. "Thanks Calliope."

"Of course, just keep me in the loop and I'd love to work on this with you," Callie says standing up and giving her a light hug.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a few days since they talked about April and the baby. Callie can't get it out of her head. April really needs to let Arizona help her, which is the thought that leads her to the chapel. Old habits, she thinks to herself as her Abuela's voice comes back to her, "Mija, cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles , no te rindas , sólo le dan a Dios." (When things get tough, don't give up, just give it to God).

Callie enters the chapel and the weight in her heart lifts a little, she genuflects and takes a seat, giving herself a moment to decompress. A few minutes later she hears the door open and the shuffling of feet tells her that she's not alone in seeking solace this afternoon. Opening her eyes, she glances back and sees a familiar face. She smiles and glances up as if to say to God, "I get it, I'll talk to her."

"Hey, is everything alright?" Callie asks turning around to the redhead. Noticing that the chapel is empty and yet Kepner sat close to her.

"Yeah, I just needed a moment to think," April says smiling awkwardly at the brunette.

Callie returns the smile and then moves back to sit beside her. "I came in here today because I have something weighing on me and my grandmother always told me that when things get tough, you can't give up, but you can give it to God."

"I believe that," April answers softly. "And that's what I'm trying to do,"

Callie reaches over and places her hand on top of April's. "I know that we're not close, but we do share this, so I'm here if you need me," she reminds her.

"C-c-can I ask you something?" April stammers nervously. "Uh, Callie do you ever have trouble balancing being a doctor with your faith?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I do. But I really believe that God helps those who help themselves," she explains.

April nods and Callie can see the weight of everything on her.

"How far along are you?" she asks softly.

Fear spreads across April's face, "H-how did you know?" she asks.

"I just put it together," Callie replies quietly.

"I-I-I haven't told Jackson yet. I don't know how to tell him," April admits. "He's going to want me to do all the tests and I don't want those tests," she points out. Then in a small voice she asks, Callie do you think this is God's way of punishing me for having pre-marital sex with Jackson?"

Callie pauses, then reaches out for April's hand. "No, honey, that's not how God works."

Then standing up, Callie moves around the pew to sit beside the other woman. "April, when I was a little girl growing up in Miami, I was terrified of hurricanes. I thought they were God's way of punishing people. But my father explained that God doesn't punish people. He may challenge them, but he is a loving God and we shouldn't be afraid of him. My uncle Ramon has a great story about this, can I share it with you?" Callie asks.

April nods, it's been a long time since she's had a conversation like this and she's finding comfort in it.

"A big storm came up and the town was going to be flooded, so the police told everyone to evacuate and they did, except for one man who refused. God will save me, he told everyone. The next day the flood waters crested and the man was clinging to the chimney on the roof of his home and he cried out, 'Lord, why have you not saved me?' And The Lord replies, 'My son, I've been trying to save you but you've refused my help.'"

"April the thing about storms is that we get many kinds of warnings that they are coming. Maybe it's dark and cloudy. Maybe the weather people show us the storm front on tv. Sometimes we ignore the warnings; sometimes we prepare. But even when we prepare, we don't always do enough and we may still need help. In Florida, the local police would go through neighborhoods asking people to evacuate. There were always a few that stayed behind. Next the National Guard would go through in boats, moving people to safety. But inevitably, there would always be that one person clinging to their chimney with flood waters nipping at their heels, who has to be rescued by helicopter. But here's the thing. He didn't have to be rescued by helicopter. He had multiple chances to be saved, but he ignored everyone of them waiting for a miracle. It's not a miracle that he was rescued. The real miracle is that no one died trying to rescue him."

* * *

"Uh do you know where Dr Avery is?" April asks the nurse at the desk.

"Yes Dr Kepner, he's in the lab," she replies.

"Thank you," April replies nervously before heading in that direction. Feeling more centered after talking with Callie, April has decided to tell Jackson about the baby. She enters the lab and stops abruptly. Arizona is there and from the look on Jackson's face, she's told him about the baby.

"Unbelievable!" Jackson exclaims turning to his ex-wife angrily. "How long have you known about this pregnancy?" He asks loudly. "Did you know before the divorce?"

"I wasn't sure, but I-I-I took a pregnancy test that morning," April says in small voice. "Jackson, how could I tell you? We were meeting to sign divorce papers and I wasn't sure until the next day when I had the blood test." she explains, then, turning to Arizona she shakes her head angrily. "I can't believe that you'd do this. I said that I would tell him!" she yells.

"April, I know what that baby means to you and to Jackson and you won't let me help you. I'm begging you both, please let me help." Arizona answers tearfully.

"You've done more than enough Arizona!" April yells angrily at the blonde.

* * *

Arizona slips out of the lab feeling like a total ass. Maybe this wasn't the best choice, she thinks to herself. Checking her phone, she sees a message from Sofia's sitter reminding her of an upcoming sleepover, that she hasn't cleared with Callie yet, so she decides to go find her ex-wife.

"Hey, I just got a message from the sitter reminding me that Sofia has a sleepover planned next week with Kayla," Arizona says as she steps into the scrub room with Callie.

"Oh right," Callie replies noting that she received the same text, which Arizona should know. "Uh, is there something else?" she asks realizing that there must be another reason for this visit.

"Uh no, that's it," Arizona replies quickly turning to leave.

"Are you sure?" Callie asks, knowing that there is definitely something else.

"I, um... I did something... bad. I think, when I was trying so hard to do something good. I was trying to be a good friend. And I was right..." she stammers.

"I was right?" Callie repeats it as a question.

"So I told Jackson about the baby," Arizona answers

"What? Oh no, you didn't?" Callie asks shocked.

"And she's so angry with me right now," Arizona says concerned. "But I did the right thing right?" she asks.

"No honey, no," Callie replies shaking her head.

But he's the, he's the other parent, he has a right to know..." she protests.

"No Arizona. Still, you had no right to tell him," Callie points out.

"But he should have a say in deciding the baby's future. Callie, the baby's health is at stake," she adds.

"Arizona no. You made a mistake. It was not your place to tell Jackson about the baby," Callie replies firmly.

"Callie, what if it had been us? What if we had broken up when we were trying to get pregnant? What if I ended up pregnant and alone, wouldn't you want to know?" Arizona blurts out the challenge.

"Yes, of course I would want to know, but I'd want you to tell me, not someone else," Callie answers honestly. "I'm sorry Arizona. You screwed this one up, big time." She says before turning to go into the OR.

* * *

Reeling from her talk with Callie, Arizona returns to the ER to find April, she needs to apologize again to her friend.

"April, I am so very sorry. I-I thought it would help if he knew," Arizona says earnestly hoping that the redhead will hear her.

"Just do me a favor and don't think of me again. We are not friends Arizona. A friend would not have done this," April spits out at the blonde as she rushes to the elevator with Riggs.

"April I..." Arizona begins to offer yet another apology, but April cuts her off.

Grabbing the doors of the elevator to give herself time to say one more thing to the blonde, April leans out and snaps at her, "Believe me when I say this, and you know how much I believe this stuff, Arizona. Go to hell," she says angrily before letting the doors close.

"Way harsh Keps, what the hell did she do to you?" Riggs asks, shocked because he's never seen her this upset.

"She told Jackson about the baby before I had a chance," April yells into the elevator.

"You've had weeks to tell him Keps, she's a fetal surgeon, she just wants to help you," he replies defending the other woman whom he barely knows.

"It's not her place. I'm not her patient and now I'm not even her friend," April replies venomously as the doors open on the roof to the waiting helicopter and trauma that just landed.


	9. Chapter 9

"You had a tough day," Amelia remarks when Arizona enters the lounge.

"You heard?" Arizona asks as she wearily sits down in a chair.

"I think everyone has heard by now," Amelia says eyeing the blonde carefully.

"Yeah," she replies. "I-I- I don't know what to do..." Arizona stammers. "I need to make it right somehow. I need to fix it, but I don't know what to do. I don't know how to fix it," she says moving to the edge of the chair.

Amelia looks up at her, "You did something indefensible," she points out.

Arizona opens her mouth to reply, but then she just takes a breath and closes it. "Right," she says sadly as she closes her eyes to think. "So maybe I go to her again and apologize..." she begins again.

Amelia sits down across from her and leans forward, "The only thing that you can do now is to accept what you did was wrong." She waits for that to sink in before adding. "And the only thing that you can do to fix it is to wait. Give it time. And maybe April will forgive you, and maybe she won't. But it's not up to you."

Arizona hangs her head. She knows that Amelia is merely pointing out the truth of the situation, but hearing it said devastates her. She can't hold back the tears any longer, they rush out and she quietly cries. A warm hand on her shoulder reminds her that the brunette is still there, but there's no solace in the touch. Arizona accepts now that she miscalculated and made the wrong call this time and it has perhaps, cost her a friend.

* * *

"Good morning!" Arizona says when the elevator opens to reveal April waiting to go up.

"We'll take the next one," April says stepping back and pulling Riggs back with her to let the doors close.

"Ouch," Alex remarks from beside the blonde. "Give her time," he says softly.

"This is your fault! You told me to do something," Arizona reminds him.

"Something. I didn't say go behind her back and tell her ex-husband that she's pregnant," he counters.

"Well, next time you should be more specific," Arizona replies chewing her lip nervously.

* * *

"Dr Blake, I need your help. I paged Dr Torres, but she just took a trauma patient up to CT," the resident says nervously.

"Okay, let me see what you've got," Blake says taking the chart. "Oh God, uh, did you try Dr Robbins?"

"She's in surgery.. I just thought since you and Dr Torres were, uh," the resident begins.

Penny sighs. She and Callie just got back together and now this.

"Of course," Blake interrupts her and follows her back to the ER.

"Where's Dr Robbins?" the woman asks when Blake approaches them.

"She's in surgery and Dr Torres is working on a trauma," Blake replies waiting for the woman to relax.

"Uh, so the girls were playing outside and she fell and hit her head on a rock, I brought her right in," the woman explains.

"Okay well I'm Dr Blake " Penny explains to the little girl.

"I am Sofia Sloan Torres," Sofia replies.

"I know and I work with both your mommies," Penny says hoping to reassure the little girl.

* * *

Callie stands back watching Arizona comfort Sofia, at least one of us was informed our child was in the ER, Callie fumes.

"Is everything okay?" Penny asks as they walk away together.

"Well Sofia is okay and that's what's important," Callie remarks.

"Yes, of course. I was very thorough with her and then Dr Robbins came and double checked everything," Penny explains.

"It would have been nice to get a page before she was treated though," Callie says trying to be casual about it.

"You were on a trauma, the rule is..." Penny begins to remind her.

"I know what the rule is, but this is my child. She does not get treated in the ER without me knowing that she's here, okay? Or at least contact Alex Karev or Miranda Bailey, Meredith Grey or even Amelia Shepherd, someone she knows should have examined her," Callie explains.

"None of those people were available Callie, I'm sorry that I'm not good enough to treat your child," Penny says angrily.

"Wait, that's not what I meant. I just, she doesn't know you," Callie counters.

"And why is that exactly?" Penny asks.

"It's Arizona, she's glad that you helped obviously, but she's not ready for us to take this next step, so respectfully, I've waited," Callie answers quickly.

"Oh wow, I'm sorry. I had no idea," Penny replies concerned.

* * *

"Dr Robbins," Penny says approaching the blonde as she reviews scans with Wilson.

"Yes," Arizona smiles turning to the young surgeon.

"I am so sorry, you are Sofia's mother and I never would have interacted with her if I had known you would have a problem with it," Blake states clearly.

"What?" Arizona asks confusion all over her face.

"What did you do?" The question slips from Wilson's lips before she stop it.

"Callie explained to me that you weren't comfortable with me meeting Sofia, that you're not ready. And I totally understand it, I just..."

"Wait. Stop. No. I never said that," Arizona replies turning to face the other woman.

"However you phrased it. It's fine, I get it. I just wanted to apologize," Blake continues.

"No. The subject has never come up," Arizona answers.

"Oh! She was lying," Wilson exclaims to herself, loud enough that they turn to look at her.

Blake hesitates to process what's been said.

"Callie lied to me?" she asks.

"It sure seems like it," Arizona replies before walking away.

* * *

"Hey," Callie says, looking up to see Arizona entering the room.

"Whatever is going on with you and Penny, leave me out of it," Arizona blurts out angrily.

"Okay, she does not waste time," Callie remarks noting how upset her ex-wife is. "Um look, I said a thing..."

"I know. I know what you said," Arizona replies quickly. "So listen, we've never even discussed Penny meeting Sofia, which I'm fine with by the way. But then you go and throw me under the bus."

"I know. I know," Callie replies sheepishly, "I wasn't thinking, I just blurted it out," she tries to explain.

"Great, but here's the thing. When you're having a problem with your girlfriend, you leave me out of it. Don't you dare put me in the middle of it! I'm done being stuck in the middle of things," Arizona retorts before turning to leave.

* * *

Returning to her office, the blonde sits down to give herself a moment to let go of the anger at Callie for trying to use her to avoid having a conversation with her girlfriend. Checking her email, she notices one from Norman McCale, her old mentor at Hopkins.

 _Arizona, it's been awhile since we spoke, but you had asked me about Osteogenesis Imperfecta and we're working on something that looks quite promising. Please contact me to discuss. Norman._

* * *

Arizona arrives at work earlier than usual the next morning. She's restless and can't stop thinking about the email from Norman. Glancing at the clock, she decides to take a chance and call him to get more info on the case study. Wilson knocks on her door about a half hour later to get her for rounds and she ends the call promising to follow up with him soon.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but you mentioned that we needed to complete rounds before the Valvuloplasty at nine," Jo reminds her.

"Yeah, no. That's fine. I just found out about a really interesting case study and I'm just a little distracted. Have you talked to Riggs, is he prepared to join us?" Arizona asks.

"Yes, he said that he'd meet us in there. He's covering rounds for Pierce, she's apparently taking the day off," Wilson explains.

* * *

Emerging from her office after another lengthy conversation with her mentor, the blonde really needs to talk to someone. Usually that would mean April, but for obvious reasons that won't work.

"Have you seen Karev?" Amelia asks.

"Not for a few hours. Why, did he page you?" Arizona asks curiously.

"No, I just wanted to talk to him about something. But it can wait. How are you?"

"I'm fine," Arizona replies but her face doesn't match the response.

"Uh huh, right," Amelia replies and pulls the blonde into an open exam room. "You're not fine, what's going on?"

"I've been talking with Norman McCale at Hopkins. He has an interesting OI case study. I'm considering going to check it out, is that crazy?" she asks the brunette.

"It is within your specialty, so you know that it's not crazy for you to be interested in it. The only thing crazy about it would be if you took a certain person, who is not your patient, if you took her medical files to be included in the study. That would be crazy," Amelia points out. "You got lucky with Herman, don't press this with Kepner."

"I know, but I could take her old medical file. She signed a release and agreed that it could be used for educational purposes," Arizona rationalizes.

"Just be careful Arizona. You are too smart to lose your license and too pretty for prison," Amelia teases.

"Thanks Amelia," Arizona laughs remembering that conversation. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Amelia replies.

"Have you considered ever leaving Seattle and getting a fresh start?" Arizona asks.

"All the time. I am restless like that. No matter where I am, I'm always wondering if somewhere else would be better," she explains a little embarrassed. "Uh, are you considering making a move?"

"The only thing keeping me here is Sofia," Arizona confesses. "And she's older now, she might understand if, if things changed like that."

"I know things have been tough for you the past year or so, but I didn't realize that you were that unhappy here," Amelia replies reaching out to rest a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

Shaking her head, Arizona takes a deep breath, "Well you wouldn't know because I don't talk about it. I don't talk about it with anyone here. Because they all are connected to Callie and even you. You're connected to Meredith so you're technically connected to Callie too. Please don't say anything. I swear that I haven't made any decisions or really even thought about how it would even work," Arizona replies suddenly freaking out that Amelia might not be the best person for her to talk to either.

"I'm not really connected to Meredith, although I have moved back into the house for now. Don't worry, you know that I can keep your secret, I kept you out of jail once already," she teases.

"You did and I'm sorry for putting you in that position," Arizona replies.

"Not a problem. That is what friends are for," Amelia answers, giving the blonde a little wink before heading out to find Alex.

* * *

"Could you page Dr Karev and have him meet me in Dr Bailey's office in twenty minutes?" she asks the charge nurse at the desk.

"You've already decided to go," Bailey replies glancing over to Karev for help.

"No, I haven't. I'm just... Dr Bailey, I need to do this. What is the point of being a fetal surgeon if I'm not aware of these types of trials. I'll be gone a few days. Whatever Alex can't cover, you can send to Seattle Children's if it can't wait for me to return," Arizona explains.

"She's not your patient; you don't have any responsibility to her," Bailey reminds her.

"I know. This isn't about that. This is about me," Arizona answers. "I am doing this for me," she repeats.

"Karev, you're not helping. Talk to her!" Bailey says loudly.

"I think she should go. We have a state of the art laboratory. Robbins can sweet talk Hopkins into letting her set up a satellite study here in Seattle," he suggests.


	10. Chapter 10

"Momma will just be gone for a few days sweetheart," Arizona says before Sofia leaves with Callie. "Callie you have my hotel information and I'm having dinner with Norman and his wife tomorrow, but I'll call you before to say good night."

"Arizona you'll be two hours ahead, it won't be her bedtime. It's only a few days, she's a big girl now," Callie reminds her ex-wife. "Sofia can handle a few days with just one mom around," she adds.

"I'll miss you Momma, but it's okay," Sofia adds.

"You're getting to be such a big girl," she says to her daughter. "Callie, I'll text you though to check in and see if I can talk with her?" Arizona asks.

"Yes, that's fine. And you have Penny's number, just in case I'm called into surgery, right?" Callie asks.

"Yes, I do. Sofia you can call me anytime or send me a text. I have a lot of meetings but no surgeries this trip," Arizona reminds her daughter.

"Have a good trip," Callie says giving the blonde a light hug goodbye.

"Thanks Cal," Arizona replies.

* * *

"I think this trip is harder on you than on Sofia," Andrew remarks coming down the stairs.

Arizona looks up at him from the couch, where she's going over her trip itinerary.

"I haven't taken many trips, so I'm not used to saying goodbye to her," Arizona points out.

"It gets easier the more you do it," he replies, "At least that's what it seemed like, my mom traveled a lot when I was Sofia's age," Andrew explains.

"That's good to hear, I guess if this goes well, I may be traveling to Hopkins frequently," Arizona remarks looking back down at her computer. "Why are you home again? Did something happen between you and Maggie?"

"Uh, yeah we're taking a break," he replies, before clearing his throat, a nervous habit.

"You just started dating," Arizona replies closing the laptop. "Come here, spill it. What's going on?" She asks patting the couch cushion.

"Between us right?" He asks before sitting down.

Arizona nods, "Of course," she adds.

"Okay so once we stopped sneaking around, people started saying terrible things, like I was just sleeping with her to get more surgeries and stuff. Arizona, I don't get any credit or benefit for being good at my job now. Everyone just says, oh yeah, he's sleeping with the Chief of Cardio, that's why he got that," Andrew explains.

"Sounds about right," Arizona remarks. "This is exactly why interns and residents should not sleep with attendings," she adds. "I had a relationship with a resident once, here at this hospital, she was a third year, so it wasn't as big of a deal and she wasn't on my service often, which also helped. But it didn't end well, Callie and I were separated and when we got back together, she found out about it."

"What did she do?" He asks.

"That's not important and honestly it was just a misunderstanding plus bad timing. Here's the thing though, if you two don't get back together, just do yourself a favor and focus on work. Your intern year is really important, you will learn a lot about yourself," she advises.

"Hmm, that's probably good advice. So is that what you did your intern year?" He asks.

"No, I was a trainwreck. I slept with half the female interns in my class, then moved on to residents and by second year, no one would talk to me," she explains.

"Wow, that's horrible," he remarks.

"But it made me focus. I buckled down, volunteered for all the extra procedures and crappy shifts, then kicked all of their asses," she adds with a smile. "And when it comes down to it, Chief Resident isn't a popularity contest. I was the first and so far, only fourth year ever selected as Chief Resident."

"I take it that by then you were seriously not popular with your peers?" He asks.

"True, but by then they needed me to help them, which I did of course and my resident class scored some of the highest marks on their exams," she explains.

"Wait, so you can help me study?" He asks smiling happily as he realizes what she is saying.

"Yes, Andrew. I will help you, but you need to buckle down and work on the medicine. Request to be put on Karev's service, he's a great teacher and when I get back from Hopkins, we can work out a schedule and we'll both work with you," she suggests.

"That would be great," he replies.

"Of course, now your peers will say that you're getting special treatment because you live with me," Arizona points out.

"Well, they all had their chance to live with you. I was the only one smart enough to do it," he says with a wink. "I'm going to head upstairs, do you need a ride to the airport tomorrow or anything?"

"No, I've got it covered. Amelia's going to take me. Thanks for offering though and good luck with Maggie," she adds.

* * *

"There are a lot of opportunities at Hopkins for Fetal Surgeons," Amelia remarks as they drive to the airport.

"I know. And I'm having dinner with Norman and Eileen tonight, so I'm sure that I will hear all about them," Arizona answers.

"You don't have to be stuck in Seattle, you know?" Amelia points out.

"How did you know that I feel stuck?" Arizona asks.

"Because I've been stuck often enough that I recognize the signs," Amelia replies, laughing a little to herself.

"Since my divorce, my life has gotten smaller and Callie's has bloomed. It's hard," she admits.

"I get that. So find out what you need to do to bloom, you might need more sun and less rain," the brunette points out.

* * *

"Page fetal medicine!" April calls out, "Hunt can you take this one?"

"No, I've got the next one, it's a GSW involving the femoral artery," he replies. "Robbins is out the rest of the week, so you should probably stay on that and Page Karev."

Alex arrives a few minutes later, "What do we got?" he asks.

"Where's Robbins?" April asks, still angry with her friend, but sad that she didn't even know that she went out of town.

"She went to Hopkins for a few days, something came up," he replies quickly as they examine the patient.

"What do you mean something came up?" April asks.

"Look Kepner, if you want to know about her talk to her. Now let's take care of her," he says gesturing to the patient.

* * *

"Chief Bailey, do you have a moment?" Kepner asks when she spots the other surgeon in the hall outside of the ER.

"Sure Dr Kepner what's on your mind?" Miranda replies.

"I just found out that Dr Robbins is out for a few days, why wasn't I informed? We just had a fetal case come in and I didn't know to divert it," Kepner points out.

"Hunt got the memo, he should have informed you," Bailey replies. "And you know that, so what you're really asking is where is Robbins?"

"She's at Hopkins, there was a study on fetal medicine that she just found out about. She'll be gone for a few days," Bailey adds.

"Okay, thank you," Kepner replies turning to leave.

"Kepner?" Bailey calls out to her.

"Yes Dr Bailey?" April replies turning back around.

"You should consider seeing Dr Fremont over at Seattle Children's," Bailey replies, "For your situation," she adds.

"Why would you say that? We have a great OB program here," April points out.

"Yes, but you should consider seeing a doctor independent of this hospital, trust me on that. And Robbins has privileges there if she were needed to consult," Bailey counters. "Look Kepner, do I need to point out that you will have more privacy there," Bailey replies softly leaning in closely to make the point.

"What are you saying? Arizona didn't do anything wrong with my records. I'm not her patient," April points out.

"I realize that, but your ex-husband and his mother do not have privileges at Seattle Children's," Miranda counters. "I'm not saying anything else, but you should consider what that means."

"O-Okay, I will," April says. She knows there is truth in Bailey's concern. While she first thought her talk with Catherine Avery was wonderful, April is now concerned that the whole thing was a ruse to get her to talk about when she knew that she was pregnant. Worried, she steps into an on-call room to call her attorney again.

* * *

Arizona is waiting in the airport in Denver for her next flight when her phone rings.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I should have called you back," she replies as soon as she answers.

"Arizona, what's going on?" Jae asks her voice equal parts concern and annoyance.

"Jae, I am headed to Baltimore for a few days to attend a conference at John's Hopkins. It was sudden, I'm sorry that I didn't let you know," she rambles.

"We should talk when you get back. I need to know where we stand," Jae replies. "But maybe I know already, since you stood me up the other night and then didn't even let me know you were leaving town."

"Jae, I'm sorry. I've had a lot going on, personally at work and then this conference came up. I want to see you when I get back, maybe dinner on Sunday?" Arizona asks. "I'll text you when I get back on Friday and we can make plans."

"Wait, you're back on Friday?" Jae asks.

"Yes, early that morning, but I'm going right to the hospital. I have patients to see and three surgeries scheduled on Saturday. So dinner Sunday?" Arizona asks again.

"Okay, sure. Dinner on Sunday is good," Jae replies. "Have a good trip," she adds before ending the call.

Arizona runs her hand through her hair. I'm really screwing everything up in Seattle, she thinks to herself.


	11. Chapter 11

"So you have an OI case at the moment?" Dr McCale asks as they sit down to lunch.

"Not exactly, the first case I had two years ago, that couple is pregnant again. The mother is opposed to advance fetal testing," Arizona answers.

"Why would she consult a fetal surgeon if she's not submitting for testing?" Norman asks.

"She's not a patient yet. She is a close friend. I've been trying to convince her to let me help, but she is afraid," Arizona explains.

"Did they do the genetic testing after the first pregnancy?" He asks.

"No. They were devastated. Then they separated, then reconciled and now they're divorced and pregnant. This baby wasn't planned," Arizona replies. "Norman, I don't know if she can do this again and she won't let me help. I've tried to calculate the odds of this baby not having OI, but I have no data to use, so how do I do this?" she asks.

"Without knowing if the first occurrence was caused by a dominant or recessive mutation, you cannot accurately predict if this baby will have OI. How far along is she now?" He asks.

"She's at 13 weeks and she believes that God won't allow anything to happen to this baby," Arizona says tiredly. "I hope that she's right, but I'm terrified because we both know that it doesn't work that way. She's a trauma surgeon, Norman. She believes in God, but she also believes in medicine. Why can't I get through to her?" Arizona questions, her frustration making her voice tight.

"Arizona, it sounds like you may be too close to this case. You should refer her out to another specialist," Norman suggests.

"You're probably right, but I still want to know everything that I can about this study," she replies.

* * *

"How was your trip?" Jae asks once they are seated at the restaurant.

"It was good. I went to learn more about a case study involving a genetic disorder that's currently untreatable and incurable," Arizona explains.

"Oh does it involve a current case?" Jae asks.

"It involves a past case, I was hoping that there had been more advancements. But it's a stem cell study, so it's too soon to tell if it's a cure or a possible treatment," the blonde answers.

"That's tough," Jae replies.

"It's quite overwhelming and it's the main reason that I've been distant and preoccupied. The past case involved a really close friend of mine and she's pregnant again, I'm doing everything that I can to help her, but she won't agree to any testing. Jae, I feel like I'm watching her walk into a fire and I can't stop her from getting burned," Arizona explains tearfully.

Reaching out to take her hand, Jae gives it a soft squeeze, "I know that this is still new between us, but you can talk to me about this stuff. I care about you and sometimes it helps to talk, so talk to me Arizona," she says softly.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I just am so scared and frustrated, I've made a few bad decisions trying to help and I thought that this trip would help. I would get some answers and I could come back and fix everything, you know?" Arizona asks before taking a sip of wine and wiping a tear.

* * *

"You're back?" April says looking up at the blonde. "I-I paged OB," she adds.

"Yeah, well you got me instead," Arizona replies smiling at her friend.

"Okay, well we have a pregnant 14 year old, her mother doesn't know that she's here or that she's pregnant," April explains as they head over to the exam bed.

"Jenny honey, are you okay?"

"Mom? How did you know I was here? Did you track my phone again?" the girl asks, visibly upset. "It's the middle of the school day."

"And you're not at school, are you? Jenny this isn't what we do, you don't just go to the ER alone, you should have called me, now what's wrong?" The mother asks turning to look at the doctors.

"We're going to take Jenny up to CT and find that out," April replies, introducing herself and Arizona carefully.

* * *

"How do we not tell the mother that her daughter is pregnant?" Ben asks after settling the girl in the CT scanner.

"Legally we're obligated not to. Unless the patient gives us permission," Arizona explains.

"If it were my kid, I'd want us to break that law," he replies. "Wait is that an aneurysm?" he asks.

"Yes, it's a splenic artery aneurysm, if it bursts it could cause a massive hemorrhage, the patient and the baby both could bleed to death," April replies.

"Now do we tell the parent?" he asks.

"No," Arizona replies.

"Yes," April replies.

* * *

"The better option is surgery, the only reason she wants to wait is to avoid telling her mother that she's pregnant," April points out to Arizona after the girl asks to put off surgery.

"April, the law gives her that right. She doesn't have to tell her mom until she's ready," Arizona reminds the other surgeon.

"But she's fourteen, she needs her mom to make this decision. She shouldn't have to make it alone," April points out.

"You're thinking like a mother, which is understandable since you're about to be one, but you are her doctor," Arizona counters.

"What if it were Sofia?" April asks.

"April, no! We tell the mother about the splenic bleed, but not about the baby," Arizona says firmly. "Jenny is our patient and she has the final say. End of discussion."

* * *

"How was your trip?" Callie asks when she sees Arizona in the attendings lounge.

"The study is too new to have any current applications; they are months maybe years from finding a cure or even a treatment for OI," Arizona replies. "And now you won't believe the case that I'm on with April."

"You and April have a case together?" Callie asks.

"A pregnant 14 year old with a splenic aneurysm, the mom is here and she doesn't know about the pregnancy. The girl has asked us not to tell her mother and April is having a really tough time with it," Arizona explains.

"How are you going to repair the aneurysm and not tell the mother about the pregnancy?" Callie asks.

"That's the thing, the girl wants to wait and see if the aneurysm will resolve on it's own. And that looks possible, so we're waiting, no surgery." Arizona answers. "April is pressing for surgery, how ironic is that?"

"Wow, so have the two of you talked about this yet?" Callie asks.

"Not directly, but I don't see how this doesn't lead to us finally talking," Arizona remarks hopefully.

"Well, I hope that it works out," Callie replies.

"Who are you leaning towards for the Preminger Grant?" Arizona asks.

"Well, it looks like it's going to be between Edwards and Wilson," Callie points out. "Penny isn't applying for it."

* * *

Arizona is watching April pace in the attendings lounge, unsure what to say to her, she waits for a few minutes, before speaking. "I'll round on Jenny in the morning after you've been in," Arizona says to break the silence.

"Jackson is going to sue me. After the baby is born, he's going to sue me for full custody. I over heard his mother talking about it. I am so mad. I am furious!" April blurts out.

"Oh my god," Arizona replies stunned.

"I'm sorry, I'm ranting, but I just don't have anyone to talk to about this," April says apologizing.

"No, no, no, no, you need to talk to me, it's fine. I'm here. Whatever you need. Because we're friends, rant away," Arizona replies firmly to her friend. "And when you're ready, we'll talk about what you should do."

"I already thought of what to do. I won't be like them. I can't do this. I won't let them," she says angrily.

* * *

"Wait, what? Are you kidding me?" Callie can't help the shock on her face as her girlfriend tells her the good news.

"I read the email twice, Callie I got the grant. Bailey gave me the Preminger Grant!" Penny exclaims to her girlfriend as they leave the hospital.

"I didn't know... when did you?" Callie begins to ask. "Are you kidding me?"

"Why do you keep saying that?" Penny asks. "I applied for it after Edwards made that comment about Dillard. How could I not apply for it?" She explains.

"It's just this morning you said you weren't going to... you know what, nevermind, we should celebrate," Callie swallows her disappointment as she realizes how happy Penny is to have won the grant. How the hell did this happen to me again?I can't do this again, she thinks. I can't stand by and let another person leave me.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: I have no idea how this will play out on the show, but here's my take on it...**_

* * *

"They just gave her the grant to get rid of her," Stephanie rants as she paces around the oncall room. The two residents learned from the previous day not to have these types of conversations in the hall.

"Steph, come on, they wouldn't do that. Besides, they all like her now," Jo reminds her.

"No, I'm not buying this. She throws together a grant proposal in what, two hours? And we spent weeks on ours Jo. No, the only way she wins this is because they want her gone," Stephanie repeats. "She's a third year. She's repeating her third year because the hospital she was a resident at, killed Derek Shepherd. How does someone like that win this grant?" she asks angrily.

"I don't know, but look at least with her gone, you'll get Shepherd back," Jo points out.

"I don't know if I want her back, she said that she had my back on this," Edwards snaps.

"You don't know that she didn't Steph," Jo counters.

"I can't talk about this anymore. And I need to get out of here," Edwards says glancing around the room. "Come to Joe's with me and have a drink."

"Okay, let me tell Alex so he can pick me up later," Jo replies pulling out her phone.

* * *

"We just got back together and now she's moving across the country for a year," Callie complains.

"I was surprised when I saw her proposal, you had just told me that she wasn't applying," Meredith remarks.

"Her proposal was good though right? I mean you guys didn't just do this to get rid of her?" Callie asks carefully.

Meredith sighs. "It was good. All of the proposals were good, but once we began discussing it, we all realized that Blake would be the one to benefit the most from the grant. It was Bailey's decision though, she didn't have to follow our recommendation."

"I can't believe that this is happening again," Callie says, "Why does it always come down to this? With Arizona first it was the baby thing, we get passed that and she wins a grant to go to Africa. I decide to go and then I mess it up and she leaves me in Seattle. Meredith, should I go this time?" The brunette asks.

"What do you mean go? Callie, it's only for a year. You're not considering following Blake to New York?" Meredith asks worriedly.

"I love her, I have to put her first," Callie retorts.

"You can love her from Seattle. You can't do this. You're established here Cal, you can't just leave Sloan-Grey and would you really take Sofia away from Arizona like that?" Meredith asks.

"It's not like Arizona won't see her for a year, we'll work it out," Callie replies hopefully. "And I'm a renowned Orthopedic surgeon, I can work anywhere, and there are hospitals in New York," she adds sarcastically.

* * *

"You are not thinking clearly Torres!" Bailey barks. "You are not just head of the Orthopedics department at Sloan-Grey, you ARE the Orthopedic Department here. Do you have any idea how much money we'll lose if you take a one year leave of absence? Have you even considered how we could attract a decent candidate for just a one year contract?"

"Uh, well," Callie begins to say, but honestly she hadn't considered any of this. Suddenly following Penny to New York is a lot more complicated than she had originally realized. "Look, I can't lose her. I need to go with her," she argues.

"You will lose more than a girlfriend if you do this," Bailey replies angrily.

* * *

"I can't believe she's even considering it, it's crazy," Meredith says, discussing Callie's leaving with Alex.

"You shouldn't have told me, now I have to tell Arizona. She's gonna lose her mind, this is bad," he replies dropping his sandwich back on his plate.

"No Alex. You can't tell her, Callie's not leaving yet," Meredith points out.

"Arizona needs to know, she's Sofia's mother too and she should have a say in this," he counters.

"I agree, but Callie hasn't decided," she repeats.

"Well, I'm giving Robbins a heads up, she needs to get in front of this," he says firmly.

* * *

Arizona doesn't speak. Alex just told her that Callie is considering following Blake to New York and she's sitting there silently just staring ahead.

"Did you hear me?" he asks quietly.

Arizona nods and then stands up and walks off.

"Shit," he swears to himself. He expected fireworks and drama. A quiet Arizona Robbins is not good.

* * *

Arizona steps into her office and sits down, takes a deep breath and then picks up the phone and makes a call.

"Yes, this is Arizona Robbins, please let her know that I need to discuss the emergency measures that she proposed last year. As soon as possible please," the blonde says before hanging up.

She begins pacing her office, silently willing the phone to ring. Finally it does.

"This is Arizona Robbins," she answers, then listens to the other woman who wants to set up a meeting the next morning. "Yes, I'll be there. Thank you," the blonde says hanging up the phone.

"Chelsea, I'm leaving early today and I'll be in late tomorrow," Arizona informs the charge nurse before heading downstairs. She texted Callie to let her know that she was taking off early today and picking up Sofia after school and would drop her by before dinner.

* * *

"Interesting," Callie thinks when she receives the text from Arizona letting her know that she's leaving early today to spend time with their daughter. Sighing, the brunette runs her hands through her hair, unsure of what to do. Last night following her girlfriend across the country seemed like the right thing to do, the romantic thing to do. But today, well today, the reality is that she would be uprooting her life, her daughter's life and her ex-wife's life.

"Hey, I'm going to be done early today and I definitely don't want to stick around here," Penny says bouncing into the lab.

"Uh, I'm really busy. I need to finish setting this up," Callie says distractedly.

"Can I help?" Penny asks looking over her shoulder.

"No, that's not... look you should just go home and chill. You deserve it and I'll call you later," Callie says giving her a light kiss.

"Is it wrong that I just want to start packing for this move? God, I'm so excited," Blake exclaims her eyes lighting up.

Callie keeps her eyes down and bites her lip. Maybe this is a crazy idea, she thinks. After all, Penny doesn't seem worried about leaving her behind.

"Callie!" Blake says again. "What's going on with you? You've been acting weird for a few days now," she remarks.

"We should talk about this later, not here. Not now," Callie replies nervously.

"What do we need to talk about? I thought things were going good with us," Penny remarks.

"They were. They are. But now you're leaving, don't you think that's going to change things between us?" Callie answers.

"Uh, well it doesn't have to. I mean it won't change how I feel about you and I'll miss you like crazy, but Callie please. Please don't make me choose between you and this grant." Penny replies pleading with her.

"I'm not asking, but wait, are you saying that you would chose the grant over me?" Callie exclaims loudly.

"No, I'm just asking you not to make me chose because I don't know," she admits tearfully.

"Perfect." Callie exclaims looking upward. "I've been thinking that I should go to New York with you, but clearly we are not on the same page after all!" The brunette yells before storming out of the lab.

* * *

"Why are you dropping off Sofia?" Callie asks when Andrew turns to leave.

"Uh, I offered. It was on my way," he replies weakly.

"On your way where?" Callie questions. "You know what, nevermind... Wait, is she avoiding me?"

"I don't know," he replies honestly. "Look, I really don't and I don't want to be in the middle of this. I just offered to drop her off since I was going out."

"Fine. Thank you," Callie says watching him leave. But she can't shake the feeling that something is up with her ex-wife.

* * *

"Her girlfriend is moving to New York in a few months and I just want to know what my options are just in case she decides to go with her. I want Sofia to stay here with me. There's no reason for our daughter be drug across the country and have her life uprooted because Callie's girlfriend is moving across the country for a year," Arizona explains to her attorney.

"I see. Well, your custody agreement is an open joint agreement with no visitation rules, which has worked fine for you up until now. Are you sure that's what she's planning to do?" The attorney asks.

"She's impulsive. I think she would do it and since she is the birth mother, she thinks that I can't do anything about it, but I adopted Sofia, so please tell me that I can do something. Please tell me that I can get custody of my daughter and keep her here in Seattle," Arizona pleads.

"It's not going to be easy and it's not common for an adoptive parent to become the custodial parent over a birth parent," the lawyer explains.

"Well, I have to try. I'm not going to just sit here and let her take my child away from me!" Arizona replies angrily.


	13. Chapter 13

"For the first time in months, I am hopeful," April replies, reaching out to squeeze Arizona's arm as they sit in the cafe across the street from the hospital. She's filling the blonde in on what happened with Jackson the night before.

"But what did you want to talk about?" she asks suddenly remembering that Arizona insisted that they leave the hospital for lunch today.

"Callie is planning to follow Penny to New York, she's job hunting already," Arizona replies flatly.

"Wait, what?" April asks. "That's crazy, it's only a year. Is she taking Sofia with her?" The questions just fly out of April's mouth one of the other.

"She said that I can see her whenever I want," Arizona answers.

"She does realize that it's a six hour flight?" April exclaims. "And you guys live here. Your lives are here. This is so not fair," she adds.

"I'm glad that you said that, because I, um, I need a favor," Arizona says hesitantly.

"Anything," April replies placing a hand over the blondes.

"I met with your family law attorney yesterday and I want to fight for custodial care of Sofia. Sofia and I should be able to stay in Seattle and continue to live our lives and Callie can visit whenever she wants," Arizona explains. "I will need character witnesses, would you do that for me?

"Absolutely. Arizona you are an excellent mother. In fact, Jackson and I just discussed asking you to be this baby's godmother," April gushes.

"I would love that," Arizona replies tearfully.

"Okay so besides character witnesses. What else did the attorney say?" April asks.

"She pointed out that this will change my relationship with Callie and Sofia forever," Arizona replies.

"Well Callie taking Sofia across the country does the same damn thing," April points out.

* * *

"Do you have time to stop by my place tonight?" Arizona asks Alex that afternoon.

"Why DeLuca can't lift something for you?" he jokes.

"No, it's nothing like that I need to talk to you away from the hospital," she replies.

"Is this about Callie moving to New York?" he asks.

Arizona nods yes and he pulls her aside.

"Look I think it's bullshit. Have you contacted an attorney yet? You're gonna fight her for custody, right?" He questions.

"Alex," the blonde says glancing up and down the hall before pulling him into an empty exam room and shutting the door. "I can't risk discussing this in the hospital," Arizona says lowering her voice.

"Well, I'm in. Whatever you need," he says placing his hand on her shoulder. "Sofia will be better off here with you. What kind of life will she have there? Callie and Penny will be working all the time and she'll be sitting in daycare with strangers," Alex counters.

"So I can count on you to be my character witness and say something like that to a judge?" Arizona asks.

"Absolutely. If Torres wants to chase her girlfriend across the country, let her, but Sofia stays in Seattle with us. We are her family too," he says angrily.

* * *

"I just met with a headhunter, they were really encouraging," Callie gushes to Meredith over lunch.

"Of course they were. Surgeons of your caliber, don't relocate often," she points out. "Are you really doing this? You realize that starting over means crazy long hours and Blake will be spending most of her time on her grant, the two of you will barely see each other," Meredith points out.

"Exactly the point Mer. If I don't go than I really won't see here at all," Callie counters.

"So what happens to Sofia with the two of you working all the time? Her friends and family are here Callie. Are you really going to drag her along and leave her sitting alone in some daycare while you build up a new practice?" Meredith asks.

"She makes friends easily, she will be fine," Callie replies, but Meredith can tell that she struck a nerve.

* * *

"Dr Robbins, may I have a moment?" Penny asks approaching Arizona and Alex in the cafeteria.

"Yes Dr Blake?" Arizona replies her voice tight with emotion. She knows that it's not the resident's fault that Callie's decided to leave, but it's still difficult to look at her and not be angry.

"I noticed that you've taken me off the fetal aortic stenosis this afternoon, may I ask why?" she questions carefully.

"Didn't Chief Bailey inform you that you're no longer on my service?" Arizona answers trying to keep her voice neutral.

"Uh, yes. But I don't understand why, did I do something wrong?" she asks.

Arizona opens her mouth to reply and Alex places a hand on her arm. "Look, you're leaving soon. What's the point of teaching you fetal surgery when you won't be around to assist," he blurts out.

"Is that true Dr Robbins? You're not going to teach me because I'm leaving?" Blake asks.

"Your grant was focused on neuro, clearly that's where your interest lies. Edwards has replaced you on my service," Arizona answers carefully.

"I didn't ask Callie to come with me to New York," Blake says still standing there in front of the blonde.

"Oh no, we're not doing this. Do not say another word," Arizona snaps angrily pointing her finger at the redhead.

"She wanted to come with me, I would never ask her to leave her life in Seattle," Blake replies

"Stop. Talking. Now." Arizona snaps again, glaring straight ahead watching Callie enter the cafeteria and stare right at them. The blonde stands up slowly and then turns abruptly to leave.

"Dude, this is seriously not cool. Don't bring this stuff up at work, especially not here in the cafeteria in front of people," Alex warns her.

"What just happened?" Callie asks rushing over to the table.

"Robbins took me off her service and I just asked her why," Penny explains turning to face Callie.

"They put you on Shepherd's service, since your grant was neuro-based," Callie replies confused as to why Penny would confront Arizona about a change that Bailey made.

"I was prepared for the Fetal Aortic Stenosis today and she took me off the procedure and put Edwards on it, it's not fair," Penny replies clearly upset.

"That wasn't Arizona that was Bailey and Shepherd," Callie repeats.

"Callie this is about you moving to New York, she's obviously upset and doesn't want to be around me," Penny points out.

"No, I talked with her about it. She was very supportive, she told me that we could work it out," Callie replies.

"You didn't see her face Callie, she's pissed," Penny retorts.

* * *

"Uh, hey can we talk?" Callie asks stepping into Arizona's office that afternoon.

"I'm heading into surgery," Arizona replies picking up her phone and slipping it into the pocket of her lab coat.

"I think that we should get together and discuss how this will work. I don't have a job yet, but I'm sure that when I find one, I'll need to move quickly," Callie begins.

"Look, you will need time to get settled in New York, so why don't you go and do that first. There's no reason that Sofia should have to suffer through all of that when she can stay here with me," Arizona points out.

"Oh I hadn't thought of that. Great idea," Callie replies. "But we'll still need to talk," she adds.

"Of course, just keep me posted on your job search," Arizona says with a fake smile on her face, motioning for Callie to leave the office. "But right now I need to get to surgery," she adds pulling the door closed behind them.

* * *

Entering the scrub room, Robbins is pleased to see Edwards already there.

"Thank you for this opportunity Dr Robbins. I've spent the morning in the research library watching footage of Dr Herman performing this procedure," Edwards replies eagerly.

"Excellent," Arizona replies setting her phone down and removing her lab coat. Just as she grabs a soap packet to begin scrubbing in her phone rings. "Can you excuse me Dr Edwards?" she asks noticing that the resident is done scrubbing.

"Of course, I'll just go check on the patient," she says backing into the OR.

"She stopped by to talk, but I didn't respond. Then she mentioned job hunting, so I suggested that she leave Sofia here with me while she gets settled there and she easily agreed," Arizona explains to the attorney.

"Okay, do you want me to draw that up to make it official?" the attorney asks.

"Not just yet, I don't want to tip her off. But I sent you the names and contact info of two character references who are ready to stand with me now," Arizona answers.

"That's great Arizona. Just be careful with Dr Torres and keep offering to help her. That will go a long way with gaining favor in family court," the attorney advises.

"I don't want my daughter to go through what I went through as a child constantly moving around. I want her to have a stable childhood, a normal childhood," the blonde replies tearfully.

* * *

"I don't know why everyone is so concerned about how Arizona is feeling about this, I just talked to her and she's fine. She even offered to keep Sofia here while I go to New York and get settled," Callie remarks to Meredith and Maggie the next morning.

The two sisters exchange glances and Meredith shakes her head no.

"That's great Callie. But it's not surprising, Arizona of all people knows what it's like for a child to move around a lot," Meredith replies.

"Oh, you're right. I hadn't really thought about that. I should ask her for some tips on how to make it easier for Sofia," Callie remarks, before slipping on her lab coat and leaving the lounge.

Waiting for Callie to leave, Maggie looks over at Meredith curiously. "Don't you think Arizona is going to fight her for custody?" Maggie asks Meredith.

"No way in hell she doesn't," Meredith replies. "I'll bet she's already got an attorney," she adds.

"Wait, you honestly think that, and yet you haven't mentioned it to Callie?" Maggie asks.

"Maggie, Ellis drug me across the country when I was Sofia's age and it was a horrible experience. I've tried to discuss this with Callie, but she won't listen to reason. If Callie wants to follow her girlfriend, that's fine. But she should leave her daughter out of it. Sofia should stay here with Arizona," Meredith explains.

"You'd side with Arizona over Callie?" Maggie blurts out.

"No, I'm not taking sides. I just want what's best for Sofia, which is all Arizona wants too," Meredith answers.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Thank you for reading what may be my last Grey's Anatomy fan fic. My heart just isn't in it right now and while I'm thankful that GA is finally getting around to resolving CALZONA and I'm curiously waiting to see how it plays out. I'm done writing about these characters right now. That could change, but after this fic, I'm definitely taking a break from GA.**_

* * *

"I have an offer from NYU and Columbia," Callie says excitedly to Owen.

"What? You're going to New York?" He asks.

"Yeah, my girlfriend is moving there and I've decided to join her," Callie replies.

"You're established here Callie. You're an owner of the hospital, a board member and a Chief. Are you really sure that you can go back to just being a surgeon?" he questions.

"I don't understand why everyone is so negative about this. I'm in love and no one is supporting me," she complains.

"Callie, we are supporting you. You and Blake got off to a rough start and things have not been easy with her even after that. Now you're considering giving up everything for her, if we didn't care, we'd just smile and say go. But we do care, so we're taking time to tell you that you're making a mistake," he explains clapping her on the shoulder before walking off.

* * *

"She's nuts. I mean, I knew that. She and George were like this when they dated and then they ran off to Vegas and got married and that was a complete disaster," he points out.

"I feel bad that she wants love so much, she's willing to throw everything aside for a girlfriend, who she's only known a short time. And poor Sofia, she is going to resent Penny when she realizes that she's the reason that she lives so far away from her Mama," Meredith counters.

"So you think Arizona will win custody?" Alex asks.

"I think that Arizona is the only one thinking about Sofia right now. Callie is being ridiculous and she's not even considering how hard this will be on her. She hates change and this is change on steroids," Meredith says shaking her head.

A soft knock at the door and Alex turns his head, "What?" he asks.

"Uh, I was just looking for Dr Shepherd, is she in there?" Blake asks nervously.

"No, we haven't seen her," Alex answers.

"Try Bailey's office, I saw them walking that way earlier," Meredith calls out. Then looking at Alex she asks, "Do you think she heard us?"

"I don't know she always looks like she just got punched in the gut, I can't tell," he replies.

* * *

"Dr Bailey, do you have a moment?" Blake asks stepping up to the open doorway and looking in.

"Sure, what do you need?" Bailey asks not looking up from her paperwork.

"I, uh, I was wondering what would happen if I didn't accept the Preminger Grant?" she asks.

Bailey stops writing. Lays the pen down, then looks up. "Close the door and sit down," she says firmly.

The resident complies and Bailey stands up. "What do you mean by not accepting the Preminger Grant?" She asks angrily.

"I just, well, I don't know if this is really the right thing for me. I am finally in a good place here with almost everyone and I'm not sure leaving now is really what's best for me or my career. I'm repeating my third year and I think if I was a fourth year it would be different," the resident rambles.

"If you do not accept the grant, it will go to the second choice," Bailey replies. "But think very carefully about that choice, this is a career maker," she adds.

"Thank you Dr Bailey," Penny says. "I haven't decided yet, I have a few more weeks before I have to give them an answer," she adds standing up.

"Uh, I wouldn't wait that long Torres is planning to give me official notice this week and I'm working on the job posting right now. Do you have any idea of how long it's going to take me to replace her?" Bailey asks.

"Uh, no I would imagine that..." Blake begins to reply when Bailey snaps at her.

"Not long! Callie Torres has built up the Ortho department to be one of the best in the nation. I will have top candidates clamoring for this job and Blake, you need to think very seriously if this is what you want. Because she's willing to give up everything for you to make it happen," Bailey says sharply.

* * *

"Honey, what's wrong?" Callie walks out of the hospital to meet Penny after work and finds her sitting on a bench crying.

"I don't think I can do it Callie," she gasps through her tears.

"Do what?" Callie asks, wrapping an arm around her, brown eyes full of concern.

Wiping her tears, Penny sits up and glances around. "Um, let's go talk. I'm thinking about not taking the grant," she replies.

"Oh, we're definitely going to talk. That is not an option," Callie retorts. "You don't turn down a grant," she adds firmly.

* * *

"Hey, Blake may have overheard Meredith and I talking about you in the Attendings lounge today," Alex says entering Arizona's office.

"What were you saying and why was she in the attendings lounge?" Arizona asks worriedly.

"She came to the door looking for Shepherd, Meredith thinks that she have heard her say something about you winning custody, but I don't think she could have been there that long," he replies.

"This is why I didn't want to talk about this at work!" Arizona yells.

"I know, I know. Look, she needs to know that you're talking to an attorney. I think if she thought that there was any chance of going there without Sofia, she wouldn't go," Alex points out.

* * *

"I can't ask you to give up your life and start over with me in New York, Callie." Penny says when they get back to Callie's house.

"I want to do it, for us," Callie replies.

"I can't let you do it. It's too much, so I'm going to pass on the grant and stay. I didn't think everything through before applying for it. I am finally in a good place at Sloan-Grey and we are in a good place. And I just met Sofia and I like how things are here. I don't want them to change and going will change everything," she explains.

"Is this because you don't want me to go?" Callie asks.

"Our relationship won't survive you losing custody of Sofia to Arizona," Penny blurts out.

"That's not going to happen, Arizona would never do that and besides, I am the birth mother," Callie points out.

"Callie, it could happen. I overheard a conversation today, she's hired an attorney," Penny replies. "She adopted Sofia. She has as much right to custody as you do," she adds.

"Arizona is going to sue me for custody of my daughter? She didn't even want kids!" Callie blurts out angrily.

* * *

"I need to talk to you. In private. Now." Callie says entering Arizona's office the next morning.

Arizona turns around in her chair and braces herself then nods.

"Did you hire an attorney? Are you planning to sue for full custody of my daughter?" Callie blurts out.

"I think you mean OUR daughter and yes, I have consulted an attorney. I have rights Callie and don't want to be a part-time once or twice a year parent," Arizona replies.

"And you somehow think that I want to do that?" Callie asks.

"I'm sure that you don't, but you leave me no choice. You're the one planning to move across the country and take her away. Don't even try to make me the bad guy here. I never agreed to this. I don't know when you think you heard me agree to this, because I didn't," Arizona says calmly.

"You didn't even want her. You never wanted kids! This is about us and you trying to control me from moving on and being happy," Callie yells.

"I never said that I didn't want her. Calliope, I was stunned when you told me that you were pregnant with Mark's child, but i never said that I didn't want her. And I adopted her because I am her mom as much as you are. Everything that you're feeling right now about me taking her from you... that's exactly what I'm feeling at the thought of you taking her from me. No one wins this, not you, not me and most of all not our daughter," Arizona counters angry at first.

* * *

"You're right," Callie says entering Bailey's office and sitting down.

"Of course I am, but about what?" Bailey asks looking up from the report that she's reading.

"I wasn't thinking this through. If I leave Seattle, I will be giving up everything that I've worked so hard for the past several years," Callie replies.

"Bout time you figured that out," Bailey smirks. "I guess that I won't be needing these then," she says picking up a few folders and dropping them into her trash can.

"You already have candidates for my job?" Callie asks.

"Torres, you've built up this Ortho department into one of the best in the country. There are Ortho surgeons out there just waiting to swoop in and take it over," Bailey replies.

"I'm going to tell Penny to take the grant though, I don't want her to give it up because of me," Callie remarks.

"She doesn't need the grant to be a successful surgeon, she needs good teaching. She'll get that here with Shepherd, who by the way was against us giving Blake the grant for that exact reason," Bailey points out.

"Amelia wanted Blake to stay so that she could teach her neuro?" Callie asks incredulously.

"I believe that her actual words were, 'She's a natural neurosurgeon and I have to teach her. Damn you Derek'," Bailey says chuckling.

* * *

Jo walks into the resident locker room to find Stephanie sitting on the bench in front of her locker stunned, tears running down her face.

"Oh my God, Steph! What happened?" She asks sitting down beside her and resting an arm across her shoulder.

"Bailey just told me that I got the grant. Blake declined it. I'm going to New York. I got the Preminger Grant!" She says turning to her friend shock giving away to excitement.

"That's awesome! Congratulations... we have got to go celebrate," Jo says sharing her excitement. "Let's get changed and go have a drink at Joe's to celebrate!"

"Oh my God, I have so much to do. Oh and I need to call my parents," Steph says pulling her phone out. "I'll meet you at Joe's in half an hour!" she adds.

* * *

"I'm not going to New York. I've worked to hard to get to this place and I'm not going to walk away from it now. And I don't want you to walk away from this opportunity, so please accept the grant and go to New York and be amazing," Callie says that night over dinner with her girlfriend.

"What if I wanted to stay here and be amazing?" She asks.

"You can. You can totally stay here and be amazing, I just can't ask you to do that," Callie says carefully.

"I've turned down the grant. I've spoken with Shepherd and Bailey, I'm staying at Sloan-Grey. Callie, I'm not leaving Seattle," Penny replies smiling, completely happy with her decision.

"You're sure that's what you want to do?" Callie asks.

"I'm positive. Everything I want is right here in Seattle," Penny replies.

"Well, I can understand that. Everything that I want is here too," Callie says leaning in to kiss her.

* * *

"What's going on? Was that Callie? Did she threaten you with her dad's attorney's?" April questions, moving in closer to her friend. April just went up to tuck Sofia into bed while Arizona cleaned up after dinner.

"No, nothing like that. She's staying here. Penny turned down the grant. They're both staying here!" Arizona says tearfully.

"Oh thank God!" April says relieved, giving the blonde a hug.

"I have never prayed so hard in my life," Arizona remarks, returning the embrace.

"Y-you prayed?" April asks surprised.

"I did. If God could answer your prayers and give you a healthy baby, then I figured it couldn't hurt to ask him to help keep my baby here in Seattle," she explains.

* * *

"Hey, do you have a minute?" Callie asks stopping by Arizona's house the next morning. "I know it's your day off, I just wanted to apologize."

"Okay," Arizona says unsure but curious as Callie enters the house.

"Sofia's already at school, Andrew dropped her off on his way in," Arizona replies watching Callie glancing around the room.

"Okay, so I owe you a huge apology. I don't think that I realized that deep down, I think I've always felt like I forced you to be Sofia's mom. Somehow I got it in my head that you wouldn't mind if I took her away and that I would finally be relieving you of this commitment that I forced you into six years ago," Callie says looking down at the floor.

"You didn't force me into anything Callie. I had a choice and I chose you and I chose to have a baby with you. I could have stepped back and let you have the baby with Mark. But that wasn't what I wanted," Arizona replies.

"I know that now. I really know it and while I was pissed that you would fight me for her, I realize now what that means. You are her mom as much as I am, and I'm sorry for ever doubting that, it won't happen again. And I understand if you want us to have a formal custody agreement in place," Callie answers.

"Let's write one together that we both can accept and I'll have my attorney present it to the judge," Arizona suggests.

"That sounds great," Callie replies, relieved at having all of this behind them.

"Calliope, I really do want you to be happy. I just really need for you to be happy in Seattle," Arizona says smiling at her ex.

"I know and I feel the same way," Callie says returning the smile.


End file.
